Sandra is a Lucky Girl
by AnimeloveGNB
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be plopped right down into the heart of Yu Yu Hakusho, able to be a part and even affect the story line? Sandra gets to find out how it would be. She is one lucky chick. Please if you have read the first two chapters anything unexplained is answered in the 3&4th chapters!
1. wait where am i?

Her dream was to wake up and find herself amidst the battles, the jokes, and the characters of the show that played before her on the screen. She closed her eyes and day dreamed about scenarios: ones of her annoying the hell out of Hiei; having intellectual conversations with Kurama; teasing Kuwabara; and supporting Yusuke as the leader of the group. She wanted so badly to leave this life, with her parent's screaming, and her school work piling up, to go in to the world of Yu Yu Hakusho.

An extreme feeling of desperation came over her: she would never be a part of that world. She laid back and looked around at her room filled with books and anime items. Her life was a lie; she couldn't have belonged here if she lived so much time living in her fantasies.

She was luckier than the rest of us. Her heart break was not forgotten or unnoticed by the universe. After she her mom call out, "Sandra! Go do the laundry before you sleep," she went to her room and passed out on the bed.

Sandra woke up as she looked around she felt her heart start racing. _Nothing looks right_, she thought to herself, _I recognize this_. "Oh good your awake!" a blue haired, blue eyed girl walked in, "Koenma is in need of your assistance!" She paused and then turned, "You know Koenma and I are not familiar with your name."

Sandra had the same realization Rango had in the movie Rango, "I could be anybody," she whispered to herself.

"Pardon me?" the girl asked. Sandra quickly regained herself, "Zahara," She answered, quickly renaming herself, "Sandra Zahara," She added more confidently.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Botan," She said talking Sandra Zahara's hand. Then she pulled Sandra along to an office. _It's exactly what it's supposed to look like. _Koenma turned his chair to face Sandra and Botan, "Oh hello. I'm glad you're awake after your journey here."

_I took a journey? Who am I suppose to be? _

"I need your assistance since you are use to special cases miss…" Koenma waited for a name. "Sandra Zahara sir," Botan answered. Koenma continued, "Zahara we need you to help look over a boy named Yusuke who was revived and put back as our spirit detective, his name is Yusuke Urameshi. Would you be interested in prolonging your stay?"

_No freaking way. _"Holy shit yes," Sandra answered, "I mean I would love to help out."

"Wonderful. Take her to Yusuke he should still be resting after that fight he had with Gouki."

_YES!_

Botan took Sandra's hand and they flew off to the Human World. Yusuke had already made his way to school.

_I wonder how I will affect the story line?_


	2. First fight with Hiei

It went just as Yoshihiro Togashi had planned, well except with her in it. Botan met up with Yusuke on the roof. "Hello Yusuke!" Botan greeted. Yusuke looked up annoyed, "Can't a guy have a break!" He stopped talking as he noticed Sandra somewhat hiding behind Botan, "Who is that?"

Botan moved a little to the right and back towards the fence behind her, "This is Sandra Zahara!" Botan answered with that lovely ring she always had in her voice, "She's here from the spirit world to help you as Spirit Detective!"

Yusuke replied with and "Oh another one of those," Then it was like a trigger. Keiko walked out, Botan hid behind Yusuke and Sandra did the same, Keiko came towards Yusuke complaining about him not being in class. Sandra tuned them out. She inspected the details of the situation. She had already altered the scene where Botan and Yusuke are on the roof talking about Hiei. That means they already had the Forlorn Hope from Kurama and the ball. Botan didn't just introduce herself, she mentioned Sandra Zahara.

Keiko walked away slowly then slammed the door. Sandra knew what was going to happen next: _Should I warn them? But then they won't meet Hiei the right way_. Sandra remained silent as a new idea popped up. "Excuse me but I have to go make sure my part of this process is complete. I will meet back with you later, "Sandra announced awkwardly and rain after Keiko.

"She seems stuck up," she could hear Yusuke say behind her.

Sandra followed Keiko around school, this was something not able to be seen in the show, _so life did go on around the story line, and this is like a video game. _Finally after a day of long classes and Sandra's observation of Keiko obviously distraction from the event with Botan, Keiko started to walk home.

_I can see Him!_ Sandra got excited as her favorite character Hiei arrived, walking past Keiko and taking her. _Shit._ _Now what?_ Sandra thought as she saw Hiei disappear: now she was officially lost. _No wait, I can walk back to the school and catch up with Botan and Yusuke!_

Running back as fast as she could in her new, skinny, and athletic body Sandra spotted Yusuke and slowed down. Trying to seem natural she strolled up to Yusuke, "I saw what happen," Sandra said noticing by the look on their faces Yusuke had found out about Keiko. That wasn't right though, if he had known about Keiko he should have already been running towards the warehouse.

Yusuke and Botan nodded as they all started running trying to make their way to Hiei's hideout. They entered, boxes filled the room and so did these possessed humans. As Hiei appeared Sandra thought she could start her meddling, she slipped out to see if Kurama was close by yet. She was so excited to watch this; she decided not to interfere yet. She walked back in to watch.

Yusuke jumped up and hit Hiei in the face. Hiei complained about Yusuke not taking advantage of the opportunity. Botan needed help. "Zahara, I need help with Keiko!"

_Oh no._

Sandra Zahara tuned and hurried to Botan and Keiko, "Okay let me see," Zahara said confidently. If this is like a dream, this should work. Zahara put her hands over Keiko's forehead and imagined energy flowing out of her. It worked but soon Sandra grew tired, luckily Kurama was soon to come. Sandra rushed back to watch the fight; something was wrong, Yusuke wasn't thinking about the mirror.

"Yusuke!" Sandra shouted, "Don't forget your reflection!" Hiei turned back, "What is she talking about?" he spat.

The detective spotted the mirror and put a thumb up. He understood. Moments later Hiei lay on the floor.

Sandra was tired from the excitement. She passed out.


	3. how they get a second chance

As she woke up she was expecting to be back in her own room again, thank the lord she wasn't. Sandra sat up to see Kurama sitting there reading a book next to the bed she laid in. "Koenma said that you would accompany me for today To evaluate whether i deserve be let off easy. My name is Kurama," he said extending a hand.

Sandra nervously shook it. "Will we be going somewhere? " Kurama nodded, "I have to go out for errands today. Is that alright?"

Sandra nodded. Of course it was, she could spend all day with him.

Kurama got up and Samdra did the same. They made their way to the living room where Shiori rested in a chair. "Oh who's your friend Shuichi?" She asked smiling.

Kurama led Sandra up to his mother, "Her name is Sandra Zahara. She is visiting our school and needed a place to stay." It wasn't a complete lie, she did need a place to stay and she was visiting.

Sandra said hello and her and Kurama left. Walking to the grocery store Kurama seem surprisingly quiet. How was she suppose to determine whether he should be let go or not. Neither of those options sounded like the way it happened in the show. He was suppose to be given a chance to redeem himself. She had to find a way to make that happen.

"What exactly will I be judged upon?" Kurama asked, finally breaking the silence and Sandra's thought process.

Sandra still wasn't use to talking to her heroes like normal people and realizing she was technically above them made her even more nervous. "Well I can't let you off completely but you seem worthy of," Sandra pause. What on earth was she trying to say? "An alternative punishment."

Kurama seemed to be interested in the suggestion,"What type of alternative?"

Sandra was seriously getting good at bull shitting,"Like service, helping our Spirit Detective and any other general service. Handling Hiei also."

Kurama nodded. He could handle that. As they walked into the store Sandra realized Kurama wasn't going to school today, "What day is it?"

Kurama turned to her grabbing a basket near the entrance of the store that had Japanese characters labeling the name, "Sunday, was there somewhere you needed to be? I can escort you."

Zahara still had to convince Koenma to let Hiei and Kurama help out. Hiei would be the hard part. Measuring the time of events Yusuke and Kuwabara where most likely on their way to Genkai's for the first time.

"Well," Sandra started, "I think I made my decision. Now what I need to do is see about Hiei." Sandra lied , hoping she could catch more than a glance of her favorite character this time. "Oh and then of course talk to Koenma as soon as possible," she added as she remembered her priorities, this was so much more work than she ever thought It would be.

Kurama put the basket away, "You realize Hiei might not be in the mood for talking; they are currently holding him in spirit world."

Zahara nodded, "it's urgent. I can really help him," Sandra really hoped she wasn't lying, there was no doubt that she could die any moment and it would be as if she never existed at all.

"Follow me then," Kurama said walking in the opposite direction of the store past his house.

The area they ended up at looked familiar, it was where Yusuke first walks up to meet Hiei, Kurama and Gouki. Kurama momentarily knelt down, planting a seed. He backed up as his flower continued to grow larger and thicken until it was about the width of a sturdy tree and it's length hit beyond the clouds. Sandra was amazed, this is how he got to the Spirit world?

Kurama smiled, "You have never heard of Jack and the Bean stalk? You must be very far from. Your home."

Taking her hand and pulling her atop his back he started climbing as he told her the story, "It has become a bedtime story for children now but there is truth behind it," Kurama started to explain, very quickly making his was up the bean stalk, "There was a time where many people like me could actually use the plant method of manipulating spirit energy," Samdra's eye closed as she admired the voice that was actually talking to her, "This was when the worlds were merged and The Spirit world was just being brought up to handle the chaos. To rebel against them many of the powerful demons grew these large bean stalks that could reach the top of the clouds and allowed access into Spirit world," finally the two reached the top of the clouds and found themselves at a Large door.

Kurama let Sandra off his back, "Spirit world sent people down to cut the bean stalks causing the demons on them to crash down, " he then turned his attention to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a high pitched crackling voice ask.

"It's Kurama, I am escorting Sandra Zahara to go visit Hiei and then meet with Koenma," Kurama answered. The voice behind the door shrieked, "Zahara, why didn't you say so."

The door made a clicking sound and opened. Large bridges cover the place, one wrong turn and you can literally send yourself to hell. Kurama took her arm in his and lead her across the long bridge, yellow color clouds were beneath them with this purple mist and water. As the reached the end of the bridge another door opened and an orange ogre held it open then lead them across the many cubicles with ogres working to a another room with small holding cells.

Sandra's heart skipped a beat as she saw a dark figure leaning against a wall atop a bench. Red eyes opened and from the shadow of the cell wall a deep voice growled, "What does she want Kurama?"

"Only to help," Kurama answered hoping Hiei would comply.

"How could she help me? They are sending me to hell and no one is going to stop them,"

Sandra gulped, she really did not want them to hate her this way, "I might be able to talk Koenma into reconsidering your sentence."

Finally he looked some what interested, "Why would you do that? I tried to kill you all. Is this some kind of trick." Sandra sighed and walked out the best way to prove herself was by action.

She needed to talk to Koenma.

I hope in this chapter I was somewhat able tO redeem myself . I am also working on editing the firsttwo chapters. Let me know how I did.


	4. This answers most questions: Hiei knows

**"Koenma, sir, Zahara and Kurama are here to see you, and she requested Hiei be present," The blue ogre in tiger print outfit announced as he opened the door and lead the Sandra and Kurama in. **

Koenma was suprised, " I wasn't expecting you to return so quickly," he confessed, "I hope you didn't make too harsh a decision?"

Sandra started shaking when she realized what she was about to do, not just Hiei's welfare depended on this but Yusuke would need his assistance. There was so much pressure!

Koenma called for Hiei to be escorted into the room. "I am surprised you actually intend to be true to your word," he said as he walked in. Koenma seemed nervous about his presence.

"I have an alternative punishment for the two," Sandra started with her voice noticeably shakey, "If they agree to help Yusuke as a spirit detective there sentence here will be gone," she was forgetting something what was it?

"Oh," she remembered Hiei had been on some type of parol he wouldn't be free from till the last season, "Of course Hiei will have to stay in the same town with Kurama but other than that they have the same rules," she started to sound more confident.

Koenma tried to burst her bubble, "You do realize you're letting a dangerous villain out on the streets," he referred to Hiei. Taking pride in the comment, Hiei smirked.

"I am aware of that but Yusuke needs them, both of them," Sandra started to plead.

Kurama noticed Hiei's eye opened and nudged him, "She knows things we don't! " he whispered. It didn't go unnoticed by Koenma. "Why do you have such strong feelings about this?" Koenma asked.

Sandra needed an excuse and in her head only she heard it, "Are you some kind of psychic?" Hiei asked her. "I am a psyhic," she blurted out on accident.

Koenma thought it over, "Is that so?" he asked, "We will try it out. Yusuke is training with Genkai right now so there are little task I will need to get done in his absents . That a six month trial for you two."

Sandra realized it was Sunday not Saturday and that yesterday was Yusuke's fight with Rando, not today. "Your timelines off Psyhic," Hiei's voice rattled through her brain once more. Then another voice went through also, this time it was Kurama,"Don't worry, me and Hiei will help you."

She forgot Kurama could also intercept thoughts, though he was obviously not as skill as Hiei. That means two people were already in one her secret. They may not have known who she really was but they knew she wasn't who she said she was.

"Will you be staying in the human world with them?" Koenma asked.

Sandra looked to Kurama for approval then nodded. Ogre escorted them out back to Kurama's bean stalk.

"Do you know who he thinks you are?" Kurama asked. Sandra shook her head. The three sat down atop the clouds to work this out. "His father said he would send a special worker from one of the world to help out with Yusuke," Kurama answered his own question. Hiei nodded, "That explains why he would make an inexperienced girl like you have so much power."

Kurama ignored Hiei and urged Sandra to do the same even though he could tell she wanted to address it. "You obviously don't know why you are here. How are you handling it, it doesn't seem like you have had much time to process the events."

Sandra covered her ears, "Don't tell me that or I will wake up," she cried. Tears started to come down her face and she huddled over.

"She's a child; she shouldn't be here!" Hiei yelled at Kurama somewhat affected by the crying girl.

Kurama sighed and bent over to hold Sandra still, "Sandra this is no dream."

She stopped crying but then started to hyperventilate . "You mean this isn't a dream?" she asked and then quickly started to regain herself, her mother had taught her better than to act stupid with men around.

Her faced started to turn a bright red so she covered it with her hands, "I don't even know what I look like right now," she confessed. Kurama and Hiei nodded and they brought her back down the bean stalk. Noticing she had time to enjoy this world, she looked down over the town . She honestly didn't recognize much, but she did start to wonder if her eyes would get tired like they do when she watches tv for too long.

"Your body will adapt," Hiei said as he read her thoughts.

"Well I guess we should go back home. Mother is likely waiting and although she is use to Hiei staying over I have a feeling she was waiting until you left to ask about you," Kurama said looking to Sandra. She nodded but then Hiei stopped them as they started walking, "First we should stop by a department store and get this Psychic some clothes. She's not wearing mine," Hiei said as he noticed they were about the same size.

Kurama smiled, "I guess you will get to see what you look like."


	5. 6 months of waiting

**Sandra Zahara, Hiei, and Kurama walked into one of the most popular clothing stores; Kurama mentioned the name but Sandra didn't remember things in a different language very frequently. **

"Not many people are here today," Kurama commented as they passed the front doors. Hiei looked around disgusted, "Humans."

Looking around Sandra noticed that the store was very scattered but she finally spotted a mirror to her left. That was the first place she went, with the boys following her. Usually Hiei would have left and met back up when they got to Kurama house but he was actually curious about Zahara's reaction to her appearance.

Sandra stepped onto a little platform and when she tuned to face the mirro she shrieked. "You can't tell me you actually think your ugly?" Hiei reacted, surprised.

Kurama laughed, he understood what she meant exactly. "I am beautiful!" Sandra said exasperated. She had brown hair that had perfect curls that went Down to her mid back, her eyes were brown too, like in her life before this one, but she was skinny here. The rest of her features were different, for example, she was short, about as tall as Hiei; her eyes were larger and came to a shap end on the outer edges. Then there was her figure.

"Aww," Sandra frowned, "My boobs got smaller!"

Hiei somewhat gasped, "You mean they were bigger than that?" Kurama laughed again, "Are you sure?" he asked her examining her figure as well, "they look to be about a c cup."

Sandra sighed, but then as she turned to her side she smiled again, "oh that's where they went!" she exclaimed as she caught sight of her rear.

Hiei rolled his eyes and then found a corner to go relax in while the other two shopped.

"So if I may ask, what is your real name?" Kurama asked, trying to learn more about this strange girl. Sandra looked up from a rack of clothes she found next to the mirror, " Sandra Torres," she answered.

Hiei listening from the side opened and eye half way as he realized the oddity in the name. Kurama addressed it, "Your not from Japan?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

She shook her head as she sat down and started pulling up platform boots, ones she had always wanted.

Noticing her skin color but also the unique way she spoke, he guessed, "America? I am guessing close to Mexico, maybe Texas?" Sandra smiled, "How did you know?"

"Your voice sounds like you came from a hick towned country," Hiei answered from the other side of the mirror.

Sandra jumped up and down excitedly, " I still got my accent! Yes!"

"How are you pulling this lie off in front of Koenma if you act like a human child?" Hiei spat. Sandra stopped pulling up a Mini skirt and looked at Hiei, that was the 5th time he had done that.

He didn't insult her by calling her a human, he just said she was "like" one. Sandra eyes searched to find Kurama's, "Am I not a human?"

Kurama took a deep breath, " I don't know what you are," he confessed. Sandra looked down and finished pulling up her skirt over the shorts she was already wearing; she liked this outfit, they were ready to go.

She had the clothes on when she left the store, a bright pink spagetti strapped shirt with a black mini skirt. Her old clothes were in a plastic bag. Kurama led the two back to his house.

As they walked in Kurama's mother had started cooking, "Oh is Hiei staying to?" she asked. Kurama walked over to her and Hiei pushed Sandra into the other room; she could hear Kurama's voice, "Yes mother."

"So you said you were psychic and that would explain the amount of information you know about us, but that is a lie," Hiei started to interrogate. Sandra was nervous, she didn't know what would happen if she didn't or couldn't answer.

She didn't want to tell them the truth though. It was pathetic; could she tell them she had been obsessed with their lives? How could she admit that she loved a tv show, a story, so much she had been literally absorbed into it? She couldn't; she couldn't answer the question and now she had to spend 6months avoiding that question.

"Are you going to help us so we can send you home? Because we don't have to. We can leave you here to rot in a world you don't belong to," Hiei threatened.

Sandra's eyes widened, "But I don't want to go home."

Kurama walked in, "I convinced my mother to let you two stay for the six months."

"How did you convince her to do that?" Hiei asked and Kurama flashed a couple seeds at them. "The usual way," he answered, "So what are we doing for this six months?" he asked sandra.

She thought about it, she honesty didn't know. "There won't be anything you guys have to do until Yusuke comes back."

"Well then I guess the best thing to. Do here would be to train and figure out how you were able to help heal Yukina.

The other two nodded, there wasn't any other options. Six months of waiting.


	6. Waiting for Yusuke

**I am sorry because last chapter. I made a mistake at theAvery end as someone did point out in the reviews. Instead of Keiko'a name I put Yukina's. Pleaseforgive me!**

* * *

**Six months passed by rather quickly, Sandra noticed that time would go by faster the further away from the storyline, but Kurama and Hiei didn't notice it. Of course they also were not pre-familiar with the events. **

When Kurama went to school Sandra would follow Hiei around all day. In the beginning he would try to lose her by taking shortcuts in alley ways or jumping on roof tops. Some how she always managed to accidentally run back into him. She would admit that she was lost and that she thought she was heading back to Kurama's house.

"An internal compass," Kurama called it, "It must be to make sure you don't get lost," he explained.

"Your gods must really like you," Hiei said bitterly.

Sandra smiled, she was getting use to teasing Hiei but she had a feeling he would try to kill her one day, "Obviously they hate me if they left me to be stuck with you." Hiei glared at her, "What the hell are you talking? about I am delightful!" Kurama would just laugh at them as they argued.

One time, when Hiei had climbed in a tree to take a rest in a park near town, Sandra had walked off. She thought it would be like any other time, that she would end up back at Hiei when she looked for him. After stopping by a comic book store she headed out but this time her Internal Compass didn't take her back to Hiei; it took her to Keiko.

As Keiko looked up from talking with her friends she almost immediately recognized Sandra. "Oh you're Yusuke's friend," Keiko commented as she left her friends to join Zahara.

"Hi Keiko," Sandra managed to let out, she got use to talking to Kurama and Hiei but she hadn't had to worry about anyone else. This would put the lie of Sandra Zahara to the test.

"Where is Yusuke?" Keiko asked suspiciously, "You do know where he is don't you?" Sandra paused, she felt like Zahara had failed at the first question,"I don't know where he is, I am just a friend of Botan's. Me and him are not that close," Zahara answered.

Well that won her points! Keiko relaxed, "Oh," she said rather happily.

"You looked lost did you need help getting somewhere?" Keiko asked looking around. A voice in sandra's head intruded in the conversation, "I swear if you don't come back here and Kurama kills me because I lost you.."

"Okay okay will go back!" Sandra answered aloud. Keiko looked around, "who are you talking to?"

Sandra looked around also, "oh That's right you cant hear him!"

"Hear who?"

Sandra shook her head, "I have to go, but hey you should stop by to see me," she said grabbing a pen from her pocket and writing an address on a receipt she found in her pocket. After forcing the paper into Keiko's hand she ran as far away from Keiko as she could.

"Okay I am away from Keiko, so take me to Hiei," Sandra commanded as she turned the corner. She wasn't sure she could say that she had found Hiei; she was pretty sure he found her. He jumped down from the roof top and stood in front of her, he was obviously not happy, "You could have gotten Stolen," he growled.

"You don't have to worry, I came back see!" Sandra said trying to divert Hiei's anger.

"I wasn't worried, I just don't like my property stolen!" Hiei growled.

Sandra gasped,"Your property?"

" well, Who do you think bought your clothes?" Hiei smirked, he knew what she wanted to hear.

Hitting Hiei's arm Sandra started the walk back to Kurama's house. "Fool your're going the wrong way," Hiei said as he walked in front of her to take the lead. This was how it had been for the past six months,cut now that would change. The Four Saint Beast had already begun to send their insects to the human world; Yusuke's next task would start soon.

"Do you think Keiko will really visit me?" Sandra asked. Hiei kept silent and waited for her to answer her self. Sandra sighed, "I doubt she will."

Hiei quickly whipped out his sword as a strange insect landed on Sandra's shoulder. "What was that?" Sandra asked.

"Nothing it's just a bug," Hiei answered but Sandra knew what it was.

"Hiei I think we are back on schedule, we need to find Kurama. Botan's should be contacting us soon!"

The two returned home.


	7. Memory problem?

It wasn't long after Sandra and Hiei returned home that Koenma sent one of his female workers to come get them. Instead of a beanstalk the spirit world escort flew them up, taking their hands and Sandra holding onto Kurama.

Koenma looked over his desk,trying to meet the eyes of his guest but failed, "We had to send Yusuke, unprepared, to fight the Four Saint Beast," Koenma said as Ogre provided him a booster pillow to rise him up.

"And we care because?" Hiei started.

"Well mostly because helping Yusuke is your ticket to freedom, but I would have though Zahara made that clear," Koenma answered, " I will have you sent to them now."

"Is that all the information we will be provided?" Kurama asked urgently. Koenma was silent and nodded, "Zahara, will you be going?"

"Do you want all humans to be nonexistent just because you let her get in the way?" Hiei growled. He was right she never really learned how to do anything with her energy. "Don't even think about it," Hiei conversed with only her as he read her thoughts.

"But I can heal people! Remember with Keiko?" Sandra thought so only Hiei could hear her.

Hiei stopped arguing with her; healing people was a natural talent of hers and Kurama had helped her nurture it. It was the only thing she had learned but it was a pretty useful skill.

Hiei put in his last word, "Don't expect us to stop and save you. Kurama may seem soft but if you get yourself killed he won't bat an eye."

"I will go," Zahara announced out loud and Koenma sent them off. Mist came up around them and they soon came down a dark, stormy sky. When they looked down they saw Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama and Hiei jumped down from the tree.

"Hey Koenma must have heard me complaining," Yusuke said walking up to the two demons. Kuwabara followed, "Who are they?" he ask, also noticing Sandra still in the tree, "uh guys does she need help?"

Hiei looked up,"Leave her. She shouldn't be here anyway."

Yusuke waved to Zahara, "That is Sandra Zahara, she's like my bosses boss that his father put in charge of her." Yusuke said introducing Sandra, "And these two are some friends of mine, Kurama and Hiei." Yusuke motioned to each of them.

Kuwabara look back up,"She's your bosses boss and your not even gonna help her? Harsh."

"This weakling is what we have to work with?" Hiei complained as he examined Kuwabara. Kurama caught Sandra as she jumped down from the tree. "Hey who are you calling a weakling, you runt!" Kuwabara shot back.  
"Now, now," Kurama said moving closer to Hiei just in case.

"Now isn't this the perfect team?" Yusuke asked as lightning flashed through the sky.

The five started to walk off in to the large fortress, Kuwabara still grumbling something about, "little runt"s.

Sandra had to remember,"Wait!" she called before Yusuke took the first step into the fortress. "What? If your having second thoughts this isn't really the time," Yusuke answered somewhat annoyed.

"There's a trap smart ass!" Sandra said looking to Kurama and Hiei because she new at least they would believe her.

"What do you mean a trap?" Yusuke asked looking into the entrance. Zahara explained to the,"Once you go in a wall will fall and it can crush you."  
Yusuke nodded, "So how do we stop it?"

Sandra paused, she couldn't remember. That was impossible, she had watched that exact scene thousands of times. Hiei caught on, "Can you remember if we at least made it?" he asked only to her by thought. She nodded.

Kurama also listening in, turned to the group,"We will figure out inside."  
Prepared for the worst, the five walked in.


	8. First Saint Beast

They were greeted by a purple, flying bat eye.

"Ew What the hell is that thing?" Kuwabara screeched. Kurama repeatedly looked up waiting for a wall or the ceiling to move.

Nothing happened.

The Eye gave out a crackling laugh, "You petty humans, we have been waiting for you! My master believes you wont even make it through the front gate!"

That word, "Gate" must have been the trigger. Every waited, still nothing happened.

Yusuke and Hiei remained silent, trusting Sandra was telling the truth. "Uh guys are we gonna move or something?" Kuwabara asked confused.

Something wasn't right, Sandra noticed that the Eye Bat was even getting nervous at the lack of events. The only thing that had changed the storyline so far was Sandra Zahara, so how could she possibly have any affect on the ceiling?

Hiei and Yusuke looked to Sandra as approval to move, she nodded. Hiei leading the five moved toward the Eye Bat quickly.

Pulling out his sword, Hiei quickly captured the bat before it could get away, jumping on the wall then snatching it as he pushed himself back towards the ground.

He held his sword right under the lid of his eye,"The wall, why didn't it fall on us?" Surprised the bat asked back in its obnoxiously high pitched voice,"How did you know about the ceiling?"

Before Hiei could smash the bat into the wall out of spite, Sandra took hold of his arm,"Is there other things going on?"

She had a feeling she new what was happening and starting to understand why she was brought here. Someone else from a different world was trying to mess up the plot. Of course Sandra herself had messed with small things: her pursuit of Hiei although there were signs of him being with Muraku or even Kurama; the way she had revealed information about the ceiling; her relationship with anyone of them affected the sideline outcomes. This other person she had suspicions of was here to change the main game; the actual battle outcomes.

The eye of the bat opened up wider, as far as it could go with Hiei's sword below it, "No nothing!" It shrieked.

Hiei growled and as Sandra let go of his arm she he hit the Bat against the stone wall. Instead of wasting his time by asking again his Jagan opened.

"Someone else is here but hes not helping them," Hiei threw the bat against the stone, knocking him out. Sandra started to panic,"Now what do we do?" Yusuke looked somewhat surprised at her loss composer, "Aren't you suppose to be able to handle anything? Your in charge of me!"

"Unfortunately the authority she has may be missed placed," Kurama replied.

"Well she's still in charge and we can't do anything until she decides!" Hiei growled.

Sandra swallowed hard, "We need to keep going and we have to be fast because if this guy can give the Saint Beast a hard time we can't let him get complete control."

"Alright that sounds like a plan. Let's go kick some demon butt!" Yusuke yelled, pumping a fist in the air. He was the one who lead the charge into a large chamber room where the first saint beast appeared.

Sandra didn't find it a good sign he was okay; the rock formed beast that stood In front of her appeared unharmed.

"Guys what is that? Is that a demon?" Kuwabara and Yusuke appeared a bit uneasy.

"I am Genbu!" the beast roared, "I welcome the one who is prepared to fight me!"

Hiei stepped forward but Zahara stopped him, "No wait! I have a feeling that Kurama should be the one to fight him." Hiei glared and then growled at her,"You also thought the ceiling would collapse on us, how many times will you cry wolf?" Hiei asked.

Although he spoke against her, Hiei made no move to replace Kurama as the combatant. "Hey are you sure you want to fight that guy by yourself?" Kurama asked,"Maybe we can sneak passed him."

"Fool, Kurama can handle twice as many and stronger opponents than this!" Hiei snapped.

Yusuke was the one to reply,"A little help could be nice."

Sandra grabbed on to the closest person she could find, it was Yusuke, and held on to his arm watching every step Kurama took towards Genbu. "What if I was wrong?" She thought, hoping Hiei and Kurama were listening.

Hiei turned to her and aloud said,"I told you, Kurama is more than capable of handling this."

Their sights turned back to the match that was about to start. "He has a plan right?" Yusuke asked, awkwardly trying to loosen Sandra's grasp.

Kuwabara saw it first; Kurama pulled out a rose from his hair. As it wrapped around him, growing a sent and many petals rained over the area surrounding. "Rose Whip!" Kurama announced as he snapped the long, thorn whip out.

"Uh is that a flower? It smells like one," Kuwabara asked with an ridiculously shocked look on his face.

Hiei addressed them all as he pulled Sandra slowly from Yusuke,"That's no ordinary rose; he was able to use his spirit energy to transform it, and Kurama always has a plan." Sandra switched from holding on to Yusuke over to Hiei, without her own knowledge.

As the battle begun Sandra realized once again how much power she had here, and Kurama was right: it was misplaced. Her hold on Hiei tightened. "Hiei I can't do this anymore, I can barely take care of my own family; they hate me," Sandra cried in a whisper.

Yusuke overheard,"So Koenma's dad didn't tell you anything useful?"

Sandra looked over to him, she vaguely remembered the person he spoke of. "I have never even met him," she confessed.

"Well isn't that great! They kill me off for no reason and they can't even train the people they put in charge!" Yusuke complained.

Genbu made his first move, His tail flying in pursuit of Kurama. Sandra hid her face behind Hiei's back. "Let me leave," she whispered to Hiei. He honestly whisked he could, he also wished Kurama and his new "friends" had to fight against creatures they were not familiar with, but even so he had no room to empathize with weaklings. "I told you before: You don't belong here. Not in this situation and not in this world. You should be in your own world," he said harsher than intended.

"Gosh little guy, you really know how to comfort people don't you?" Kuwabara crossed his arms; he sympathized with her.

Kurama directed his rose whip to come in contact with Genbu's rock body; it couldn't damage him. Genbu dispersed with multiple groups of rocks aiming for Kurama. He dodged.

"I guess it would be unlikely diaper's father made a mistake," Yusuke chimed in, making his attempt to ease Sandra's weariness.

Kurama spotted it; a glowing red rock in the group of grey ones. Once he hit it Genbu was no more. The Fox Demon returned to the group with not fatal but on severe cut through his side. "I am alright," he reassured Sandra.

"Stop trying to make her feel better! She needs to to act her part!" Hiei argued, he knew things were not going to get easier for her, she needed to get her act back together.

Finally admitting to herself Hiei was right, Sandra Zahara took a deep breath , let go of Hiei, and she was the on to lead the group to the next saint beast.


	9. He's dead?

As they made their way up a winding hallway a ring went off in Yusuke's pocket. Pulling out a round communication device that looked like a compact mirror, he answered Botan's call. "Yusuke, I hope you are making progress over their; the insects are attacking students and depressed people. I am having trouble killing the insects and fighting off the infected," came and out calling voice.

"We just took down the first guy and something else is going on but tha hell if i know what it is," Yusuke answered.

"Isn't Zahara with you?" Botan asked. Yusuke nodded.

"So then what's the problem?" In the screen you could see Botan smashing another insect with her bat.

"Well she's not exactly having an easy time here either," Yusuke responded.

"Oh dear! Well do your best. But really hurry!" The screen went black.

The five started running and made it to the top of the tall tower. A large blue, tiger beast that was round and towered over them, waited across a narrow bridge on a thin plat form. This beast was sitting, and it didn't seem like he was going to get up: ever.

"Wow guys I think its dead!" Kuwabara pointed as they walked across the bridge. "Well that's interesting," Kurama commented as he followed behind. When they stood directly in fro t of the body they could see burn marks that left bare skin in between patches of fur.

"So what happen to him?" Yusuke asked as Kurama inspected the body. The fox demon turned over to Sandra and Hiei,"He appears to be burned but unfortunately based on the legends of the Four Saint Beast I do t recal any of them being fire demons."

"So the guy who attacked him is the same guy you think is also attacking the Saint Beast," Yusuke asked Sandra, not completely comprehending what he,himself, was saying. Sandra nodded, "but how come the first guy was alright?"

"He was probably a coward, and defiantly the weakest, he could have made some kind of deal," Hiei answered.

"Let's keep going. This is actually a good thing!" Sandra exclaimed. The boys gave her questioning looks but she did not Answer them. Instead, she walked off. They followed her leaving the body behind.

The room they arrived in divided into six different rooms, but that didn't matter. A man stood before the,, he didn't look like one of the saint beast. He had been waiting for the group to meet him though.


	10. He speaks

"So you're the one who is suppose to stop me?" The tall man:dressed in a Adventure Time t-shirt; black long hair; and somewhat baggy pants, adressed Zahara. He was definitely from Sandra's world and time period.

Instead of letting Sandra herself answer the man, Kurama answered,"Actually I think we have more of a reason to know who you are, seeing as you already have infinite information on us"

The man chuckled,"Now why would I do that? I am simply here to talk to the girl."

Sandra inspected the way he talked,"You get beat up a lot in our world, don't you?" She asked as kindly and concerning as she could. The man glared at her and started to come closer, but Hiei drew his sword and he stayed put.

"Any way,"He snapped, frustrated at his lack of power,"I just wanted to see what I what I was up against."

"Your name?" He asked Sandra. She looked to Hiei and the guys; none of them seem to think it mattered. "Zahara," She answered. He nodded and then as his eyes showed he was content with the information he learned he left, vanishing in a similar way Kurama, Hiei, and Sandra had appeared.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him you name. I mean what if he's a vampire or something?" No one had an idea of how Kuwabara came to the conclusion her name would matter to the vampire.

"The rule is you have to invite a vampire into your house for them to come in; if your house is properly protected," Sandra went on explaning untill Hiei gave her the look he usually did when she geeked out. "Anyway, I didn't tell him my name,"she said regaining herself.

"You mean your name isn't Sandra Zahara?" Yusuke asked, clearly not grasping or caring about the deeper information. Sandra shook her head and her eyes opened up,"I forgot my real name!"

"Them lets keep going so we can get out of here to adress that matter properly; your name is of importance," his green eyes moved to glance at each of the doors around them,"There is only one correct door."

Yusuke's hand came down twice on Kuwabara's shoulder, "All right mister sixth sense, it's all up to you," he said.

"Whats he going to do? Test out all the doors? He would die at least 5 times," Hiei stated loud enough for Kuwabara to hear.

Surprisingly Kuwabara didn't acknowledge the comment, instead he focused his keen senses, inspecting each door. His focus came to the one the man had been standing in front of.

"It's that one but I'm not sure if I would trust it. That guy was there and all."

Yusuke took a deep breath and walked through the door way, nothing happened. They all continued through it. The hallway they walked through, unlike the rest was clean of the bodies and blood impaled on spears and walls. It was the obvious choice but a feeling of dread washed over as they continued to walk halfway down the tunnel. It's that sickness you get when you think about being lost at sea: with no boat; vast ocean of water surrounding; and the endless depths your feet could never reach. The feeling you get when you realize some one can see you before you can even consider their existence.

It was the feeling of an unbelievable cold quickly changing your body temperature and numbing your limbs. Hiei was the only one unaffected as Yusuke pushed open the door at the end of the hallway. The room was ice.

A man in blue with piercing eyes stared back at them. He looked more similar to a human than the first two beast. Although the five were not able to test the strength of the second Saint Beast, they were certain this demon in front of them was much stronger.

Hiei threw his warmed up cloak over Sandra, who never wore weather appropriate clothing, and walked up to the opponent. Hiei sword was strapped on to his back and he was shirtless.

"So it is true!" the demon announced,"The mighty Hiei has grew soft with a new girlfriend and living with humans."

Red eyes kept their gaze on blue figure in front of him,"And how long has it been since you had a real fight? You have obviously gotten weak, if you were ever strong at all," Hiei shot back.

Ice flew out of the palm of his hand as the opponent made the first move. Hiei dodged bouncing away from the area he stood. Kurama and Kuwabara the closest to Hiei's previous location felt a slight impact from the cold form of ice that now made up the floor.

Hiei didn't make it unscathed; his arm and leg were covered in ice. Would a the new twist in fate affect this match as well?


	11. Hiei

Seiryu, the ice demon that attempted to immobilize Hiei, lay on the floor cut into pieces. He was dead.

"Wow guys did any one see what just happened?" Kuwabara was as he always will be, a tad bit out of the loop.

Yusuke and Kurama were overly impressed,"Eight cuts?" Kurama asked.

Laughing the detective looked to Kurama,"I saw 12!"

Hiei smirk, knowing both to be wrong; they looked over at Sandra for her guess. Her lips created a perfect, large circle, and her face barely showed acknowledgement of Hiei's new position in the room. It was like the dvd skipped a scene and she was left out on that one part. Kuwabara smiled proudly, standing up straighter he bragged,"Well at least I saw you move."

Hiei walked over to Sandra and as they started to continue walking pushed her along,"Don't be proud of being more observant than her, she probably hasn't even realized Kurama was the one to get her dressed this morning because she wouldn't get up. She's useless."

Smiling Kurama laughed,"Hiei, you insult her so nicely."

As the small demon eyed the taller demon sharply the detectives communication device went off.

The four peered over Yusuke and this time Botan and Keiko appeared on the screen.

Frantically moving around, pulling Keiko beside her, Botan yelled to Yusuke,"You need to hurry; the infected are after Keiko!"

The five started running as Yusuke responded to the Botan,"On it! Be careful."

Soon they arrived at a large area with Human zombies starting to huddle towards them.

"What the hell are those?" Kuwabara freaked out. Kurama glanced towards the two on coming groups of creatures coming at them,"They were humans," he emphasized on the "were".

Yusuke looked from Kurama to the slimed, unclothed, tortchered humans,"Were?" He mouthed.

The former humans where under the obvious command: kill the intruders. It was obvious they were no match for the 4 fighters but there were plenty of them. The actual intention of the command was obviously for distraction.

Circling around Sandra the boys started punching, kicking, and slicing through the crowd; they just kept coming. The detective, having limited time to save Botan and Keiko, was getting frustrated,"This isn't working I will have to blast through them!" He yelled to the others.

"No!" Both Kurama and Sandra yelled,"You will need your strength!"

"Well how else am I gonna make it in time?"

Hiei looked up at another tower adjacent to the one they just exited,"Detective, the window." The others looked in the same direction.

Yusuke losing hope at the idea when he saw the height. "How am i suppose to jump that? I'm not a pogo stick!" Yusuke yelled back over to Hiei.

"LIGHT BULB! Light bulb!" Sandra repeated exicitedly.

"What?" both Yusuke and Kuwabara asked. Hiei sighed, half heatedly rolling his eyes as sliced through the hips of another human,"She has an idea."

"What if we throw you?"

Ignoring her Hiei relayed his original plan,"You can jump from our backs." After Hiei quickly explained the boys ran up and jumped on each other backs. Then Yusuke pushed off of them into the window.


	12. Yusuke's fight

Yusuke dashed from the window, first waving to his friends. He was desperate to reach the last saint beast. Down below his friends continued cutting down the Humans. Sandra continuing to sit in midst of the bloodshed around her, "What's my name?" she whispered.

A screen consumed a good portion of the room the adolescent detective barged into. This was the leader of the Saint Beast that stood before him now. This Saint Beast had put Keiko in danger, had put his friends in danger. He was in control of all the chaos and he was just up in his room watching it all.

Laughing, "I have been waiting for you! Though I did not expect you to make, to be honest!" the Saint Beast, not much taller than Yusuke, blond hair, a bird flying next to him, and a strange whistle In his hand.

"You're the one in charge? You coward!" Yusuke yelled out.

A strike to his pride ringed through, showing in his posture as he stiffened up from his calves to his nick, "Suzaku is no coward!"

Suzaku the saint beast motioned for Yusuke to come into the room. "Command you're infected to stop chasing them!" Yusuke shouted, once again acknowledging the frightened girls on the screen. Suzaku laughed again, "You think you are actually in control of this situation!"

As always, the detective was impulsive, he raised his hands but before he could do anything Suzaku reacted to what he presumed was an attack. A weak surge of lightning shot through Yusuke. "I wasn't done talking to you," Suzaku stated flatly, "How did you get here? There must be a way for you to get out. I will find it."

With no sound coming from the screen that displayed Keiko's face up close, the room was quiet. In his red outfit, Suzaku gave up on the questioning rather quickly. "Fine then; you are no use to me," a piercing surge of lightning, flowing through the tips of Suzaku, screeched through the detectives bones again.

This wasn't exactly turning out good, Yusuke noticed his body fatigue after the shock was over; he hadn't even officially started the fight. Worst of all Suzaku was barely trying. "I have to do something soon," Yusuke said silently to himself.

The saint beast heard him and chuckled, "Are you sure you're ready detective?"

"As ready as ever."

Bolts of lightning flew the detective's direction, becoming increasingly harder to dodge. The sparks were manipulated easily. Yusuke made his way, while he slid away from the attacks, closer to Suzaku. His shoulder swung his arm back and as he came closer to Suzaku his fist clenched up. The Saint Beast was not fast, definitely slower than Hiei had been, but Suzaku managed to maneuver his way from the oncoming fist. Yusuke hit his arm and a shock worse than the ones away from Suzaku's body surged from his knuckles into the center of his heart.

When the pain stopped Yusuke found himself on his hands and knees; Suzaku on the other side of the room now.

Downstairs.

Sandra felt something behind her; she quickly got up, as she did two hands grasped firmly on her neck. Her eyes showed terror but her body reacted differently; her leg came in between them as she kicked the human's head clean off. She had killed the last one. "Dang she can fight too?" Kuwabara's shock was noted by Hiei. "I had to teach her something. She runs off like she thinks she can defend herself."

"She knew a little from her previous life as well," Kurama explained.

"Okay so I know I should have asked earlier but why do you keep talking about her other life?" Kuwabara asked.

"It will have to wait for another time," Kurama answered as he motioned for the group to follow him as he started up the stair case.

Sandra felt a shock go through her body, and her mind and sight slipped elsewhere; she was connected to Yusuke's thoughts and senses. The room was grey but she vaguely recognized the other person standing over Yusuke. He was stronger that he should be, she noticed. It was a feeling in the back of her mind that slowly crept forward. Somehow the man from before had tampered with this battle. He wasn't just there to get information from Zahara; that was only a distraction.

Her senses came back to her own body. Hiei knelt over her and Kurama was checking her for wounds and her heart rate. She pushed them away, "I am fine. We have to go, Yusuke will need me." Sandra dashed up ahead and the boys followed.

Upstairs.

Yusuke had felt an odd invasion of his brain, but he didn't believe it to be another attack, it felt like help. Just as he slowly pulled himself up the Sandra ran into the entrance, "Yusuke, the bad guy; he did something to make his attacks stronger!"

Yusuke looked back to his enemy, "His attacks?" Sandra nodded, she was sure he was the same in every other way.

Zahara ran up to Suzaku and knocked the whistle out of his hand. Yusuke took the opportunity and raised both his hands. "Spirit gun!" A light blue streak sped across the room and rammed into Suzaku's chest. His shot had been amplified; it was twice the strength it usually was. Nevertheless Suzaku was injured but he still was capable of fighting. "What was that?" Suzaku looked to his bird for answers; she gave none.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara walked in and immediately felt a shift in their auras. Unable to identify the source, Kurama looked to Sandra and Yusuke for answers. "That one guy!" Sandra shouted again. The group nodded. The Leader of the Saint Beast was up again and using his enemies' confusion, he made his way to Zahara.

"Move!" Hiei yelled to Sandra and she ran from the spot she stood. Suzaku wasn'twasting his time to chase after her; he extended his hand and as the forms if yellow light formed from his finger tips… "Spirit gun!" Yusuke shot and once again hit the chest of the Spirit Beast from where he lay. Suzaku fell motionless. The whistle remained in Zahara's hands, but for a short time only. She threw it down and smashed it. The horror story on the large screen stopped.

" Yusuke!" Kuwabara yelled shaking Yusuke. "It's no use," Kurama said trying to pull Kuwabara away.

"But his energy it's gone!"

"Because he tapped into his life energy," Hiei started to explain but Kuwabara was already unconscious as he had spared some of his own life energy and gave it to Yusuke.

"Great now we have to carry both of them," Hiei said as he pulled Yusuke up. the three started their way back to the human world.


	13. Chillen out

Everyone was sitting around the bed when he woke up. There was Botan, and Kurama, and Sandra, and Kuwabara, and even Hiei. "Where's Keiko?" Yusuke asked as he quickly sat up. Kuwabara let his head fall and he couldn't make eye contact with Yusuke. The Detective almost let the filling in the pit of his stomach destroy him, but then he heard the restroom flush from the other room and Keiko, after washing her hands came in.

"Really Kuwabara?" Yusuke jumped up from the bed and beat Kuwabara senseless. The rest of the room laughed.

Sandra walked aside to find Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister in the kitchen. "Can you do us a favor and maybe take Keiko out for a bit?" Sandra asked. Shizuru examined her expression and nodded.

Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru had left out to go shopping. Kurama pulled aside Sandra and put her on the bed where Yusuke had slept. Her hands pulled at the blue and white covers under her, they were bunched up and uncomfortable to sit on. "I may be able to tap into your memory," Kurama said after shinning lights at her eyes and repeatedly examining her head. He would have given her a full body exam but Hiei wouldn't have it.

"May I use your kitchen, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked has he held out some herbs and seeds he wished to mix together.

The two rose up and walked to the kitchen. Yusuke looked at Hiei then to Sandra. He wasn't sure he should leave them alone, Hiei looked like her really did want to kill her. "Leave," He heard Hiei's voice run through his head. He got up and went to the kitchen as well.

"You're an idiot," Hiei stated as he plopped his feet down off the bed and leaned forward in his chair, "You leave the fighting to us. You would have died if not for Yusuke."

"Wouldn't you have saved me?" Sandra asked innocently.

Hiei shook his head, "No. I am not weak like him. You have to pull your own weight."

Sandra swallowed hard. The Kurama waltzed back in with a bowl full of red liquid in his hands, "I hope I am interrupting something Hiei will regret saying."

Sandra was silent and somewhat frightened. Hiei walked out and left through the living room window.

"He does care," Kurama said as he brought the bowl up to her lips, "He's waiting by the window, in that tree there, don't look though." Sandra sipped from the bowl until Kurama took it away from her mouth. A loud but silent noise and feel encompassed her brain. It felt like her senses had momentarily shut down. Like a power outage the lights when back on and she took control of herself again.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, but I don't remember anything," She confessed.

The green eyed demon nodded, "It will work its way slowly."

Kuwabra and Yusuke strolled back into the bed room.

"So you filled Numbskull in?" Yusuke asked, sitting by Sandra atop the single bed.

The three nodded. "Okay so how is the memory going?"

Sandra solemnly looked down at her hands and shook her head, "Nothing." The three sat silently for a while then Kuwabara got up and brought back some soda and popcorn, "Let's relax a little guys!" The Sandra and Yusuke grabbed up and ate the pop corn in two seconds flat.

"Uh okay, I can make more," Kuwabara said taking the bowls and bringing back five more.

"So will Hiei come back inside?" Yusuke asked as he saw Hiei napping out on a branch next to the window. Kurama shook his head, "Not unless Sandra shows any reaction to the medicine."

"What's he so upset about? I mean I get that he's naturally grouchy but I mean he seems mumblier since we got back," Kuwabara also eyed the small figure out his bedroom window. "He's mad at me," Sandra answered with her head falling so her eyesight rested on her lap, "But I guess he always is," her head rose back up quickly.

"I should probably go talk to him," Kurama rose up and walked to the living room where he went out the same window as Hiei. The inside view out the window now included both Hiei and Kurama.

"Hiei, there's a problem," he started. Hiei's ears twitched, he was listening, "Sandra's brain, It may be deteriorating." Hiei's eyes flew open and he leaned forward, "What are you saying?" Kurama's couldn't meet up with Hiei's, "It's like she's getting younger, her mind is. I am not sure how to stop it or what is causing it."

"So what, she will be like a child?" Hiei asked loudly.

"Well from the looks of how things are going she will stop around the age of 5. Right now she is at 9," Kurama said as if that should answer the question.

"But she is no different."

"Exactly, I have a feeling most of her mental development took place early on in her childhood. I am not sure what mental state she will be at by the end but I am sure she won't be acting like a normal 5 year old."

"Well if everything is going to be fine why are you bothering me with it?" Hiei growled.

"Hiei she will need someone to take care of her and everyone else already has other needs to attend to. You have to watch her," Kurama answered, overly familiar with Hiei's insensitive manner.

"I have better things to do," Hiei vanished, he was not far.

"What do you think he said?" Kuwabara asked from the other side of the window. They had been sitting there watching with there watching the two talk. Their hands absent mindedly shoving pop corn into their mouths.

"I don't know. It's like watching a sad love story," Sandra commented, shoving more popcorn into her mouth. "It's nothing like that!" a strong voice yelled out from the door way.

"Oh hey Hiei we thought we left cause Kurama broke your heart," Yusuke teased.

"Come on we have to go home now," Hiei ignoring Yusuke took hold of Sandra and led her back to Kurama's house.

The green eyed demon joined the two humans back inside the house. They all rested.

KURAMA'S HOUSE.

"Go take a bath," Hiei commanded as he started to walk out of the restroom, he was in a towel and had clothes laid out on the bed. Sandra walked into the bathroom and started to pull a towel from one of the cabinets. "Hiei what did you and Kurama talk about?"

"He said he loved me but I told him I couldn't see my best friend in that way," Hiei trolled.

Sandra made her way to the tub, still dressed but about to start the water. Her hands fumbled with the knobs but for some reason she had trouble understanding how it worked. Hiei noticed her hesitation and walked up behind her, turning the Knobs until the water seemed comfortable temperature.

"Don't lock the door," Hiei said as he walked out of the restroom, his belt on his pants undone. Sandra closed the door, taking off her clothes then slipping in to the tub.

SHOPPING

Shizuru brought another shirt to Keiko, who was in the dressing room. "I just think it's weird that's all. First with Botan and Zahara and now with the whole school chasing after me," Keiko confided in Shizuru. Botan had made her way across the street to grab a quick snack.

"Well for now you have to trust Botan," Shizuru took back a shirt Keiko handed to her.

"Okay I got chips, and sodas, and Oh I have lollipops," Botan said as he rushed back into the department store.

Keiko opened the door and stepped out of the dressing room, "How do I look?"

Botan dropped all the food.

SPIRIT WORLD.

"Koenma sir, we have another case for Yusuke!" an ogre walked in with documents.

The toddler examined the papers, "mhm, I see. Well this could be tricky. Go get my video camera, Ogre, and call in Hiei. Tell him he needs to come see me tomorrow."


	14. Rodger Wilks is an idiot

**What am I doing? I am babysitting a child. I have no ties to her, I could leave. Hiei thought to himself as he made his way to spirit world, Kurama had agreed to watch Sandra Zahara. It had been two day since he had found out about her problem and he was suppose to go see Koenma the day before. The effects of her brain deteriorating had be come almost unmanageable for Hiei. Mostly because she was able to figure out what was happening, and she was completely devastated. **

**If I leave I really would be a monster. One person actually trusts me and I am considering to leave her alone while she gets sick. What am I thinking?**

**Hiei walked into Koenma's office.**

**"You are a day late, but I suppose the under the circumstances I can let it go," Koenma greeted Hiei.**

**"What am I here for?" Hiei asked, wanting to get this business over with. **

**"I need you to give this tape to Yusuke, it contains his next mission," Koenma slid a black tape across his desk and it stopped before reaching the end of the table. **

**"And why can't you send your grim reaper to hand this over?"**

**"Botan is busy right now with her other task," Koenma answered.**

**Hiei took the tape and left, heading back to the house. When he arrived Sandra was in the kitchen sitting on the counter, holding a knife. Kurama came around the corner taking the knife from her as he passed. "Hello Hiei, how did it go with Koenma?" Kurama asked while he started cutting into a roast.**

**"It was fine, something about a tape and Yusuke. Where are the humans?" Hiei asked looking for Kurama's mother. **

**"Store," Sandra answered hopping down from the counter,"I want to watch the movie." Hiei held out the tape, it couldn't hurt to watch. Sandra followed Hiei over to the couch and they put the tape in the VCR. **

**Kurama called out from the kitchen,"Hiei I have to step out for a bit but a roast is in the oven!" the door slammed. The tv went up in static then displayed Koenma's face.**

**2hours later.**

**"Why the hell do I even try?" Yusuke stomped down the street, away from his school,"I have to go save the freakin world and they call me in after school?"**

**A shadow followed Yusuke from the roof tops.**

**The detective just noticed Hiei had been behind him when a hand tapped him on the back,"Here detective."**

**Yusuke was handed a tape,"What is this?" he asked.**

**"It's your next mission. Koenma sent it."**

**Hiei left Yusuke but continued to watch as Yusuke made his way to Kuwabara's house to watch the message. Hiei's eye opened and as he started to make his way home, watched Yusuke's reaction. He would have to trail the Detective to find his sister's whereabouts.**

**The tape played, "Yusuke I have a very important mission for you," a familiar**

**Toddler came onto the screen. "there has been a report of an Ice madden being taken by a man that goes by the name of Tarukane. He uses her to make a profit by the gems she cries."**

**Yukinas's face appeared on the screen,"This is footage of her in a tower on his property, it is crucial you save her."**

**As Koenma came back into view Kuwabara ran out of the room determined to save his,"True love"**

**"And Yusuke this is even more important because Yukina is also Hiei's sister. He is likely to not handle discovering his sister has been imprisoned in a humane manner," Koenma became even more serious, "Yusuke if Hiei kills Tarukane he will be automatically imprisoned and punished by spirit world. No demon can take human life; no matter how much the human deserves it."**

**Sandra climbed atop Hiei's back and they followed the path Yusuke and Kuwabara set out on. He would have left without her but considering the dangers they had run into lately it would benefit them greatly if she came. "You promise to tell me if anything see wrong?" Hiei asked staying out if the way as The Detective and his sidekick barged their way through the mansion.**

**"Promise!" Sandra held out her pinky finger and wouldn't move it until Hiei's pinky wrapped around hers. "Well at least you haven't changed that much," Hiei commented and Sandra stuck her tongue at him.**

**Sandra really hadn't changed much; she was till kind and naïve. The only big difference was her tolerance for the confusion she constantly felt. Not only was she in a new world but now she was losing her capabilities to complete everyday task. Sandra Zahara was actually losing her cool. She wasn't so distant and her personality not so hard to read anymore.**

**Sandra was as innocent as she needed to be. But it was a lie; she knew a lot and as her mind grew younger Hiei and Kurama were able to tell by slight changes in her expressions what she was thinking. The more they could see her process the more they were impressed and amazed by it. Sandra Zahara was the greatest front they had ever seen. It was the greatest lie Sandra had held onto. She knew she couldn****'****t lie to Hiei and Kurama anymore. Instead she portrayed what seemed to be her normal personality; pure couriosity.**

**Hiei dropped Sandra off his back, ****"****Wait right here,****" ****he commanded. **

**Hiei snuck behind another wall in the hallway of Tarukane****'****s castle. Yusuke was fighting against what appeared to be a girl. ****"****Yusuke I better not have to come in and help.****"**

**Hiei turned back around and Sandra had moved to the opposite side of the hallway; when Hiei tried to come to her she put up a single hand and shook her head. They both stayed close to the wall, hidden by the shadows of the corner. Tarukane and two strange men with overwhelming power made their way past, sneaking across the hallway without Yusuke****'****s and Kuwabara****'****s attention.**

**Sandra waved two fingers that followed the line of motion of Tarukane. Hiei shook his head; he couldn****'****t lead her into that type of danger. It was best to follow Yusuke. Sandra rolled her eyes, then ran, sliding in to the door right before it closed behind the villains.**

**"****Damn,****" ****Hiei growled and slipped to the door, opening his Jagan to scout out the next room. It was safe to open the door. As Hiei walked in he found Sandra holding a door slightly open and beckoning for him to come. They walked in to the second room together, Hiei leading.**

**"****Who are they?****" ****Sandra asked telepathically to Hiei.**

**"****Tugoro Brothers,****"****Tarukane announced to the several different screens in the room.**

**Hiei pulled Sandra back behind a small desk next to the door. ****"****If anyone finds us now we are dead,****" ****Hiei said to Sandra. She understood but instead of staying safely by him she started to sneak to the other side of the room, dodging behind furniture. She may have been more talented than Hiei at this; he followed her. **

**To the right, opposite of the door they had entered and close to the wall with the screens of faces, was a door: A locked door. Sandra pointed excitedly towards it. ****"****This is it!****" ****She mouthed. Hiei slowly moved his head from right to left. ****"****We can****'****t,****" ****He mouthed back. **

**Sandra had her long, auburn hair down today but she kept a few bobby pins in her pocket. Hiei snatched the bobby pin from her and started to pick the lock on the door. It made a faint squeek when they opened it but as they slid in the room they closed it as silently as they could. When the Tuguro brothers checked on the door, it was locked. **

**"****Who are you? What are you doing here?****"****A light voice rang out in a somewhat concerned tone. Hiei almost fainted. Sandra got up from her crouching position an jumped up and down excitedly, ****"****Found her!****" ****She whispered. ****"**

**I am sorry but who are you? Don****'****t you know you are endangered here?****""****Hi Yukina! We are here to save you! Shhh!****"****Sandra put her index finger up to her lips.**

**Hiei looked back at the door, ****"****But the door is locked,****" ****he said ignoring his sisters presence. Sandra examined the door, it was locked. She didn****'****t see how that fact matted though. ****"****You can break it,****" ****she shrugged it off and walked over to Yukina. Sandra admired her greenish, blue hair and her Kimono. ****"****You are beautiful,****" ****Sandra gasped then took Yukina****'****s hand, ****"****I am Sandra Zahara!****"**

**Sandra turned back to Hiei, who was still watching them from the door, ****"****Don****'****t forget to watch the bad guys.****"**

**Hiei nodded; in the other room Turakane and Toguro were getting ready to place bets with their buddies. ****"****They are about to fight Yusuke,****" ****Hiei said unaware of the affect that statement would have on Yukina. ****"****Oh no!****" ****Yukina cried, ****"****We have to help them!****"**

**Hiei dashed over to Sandra and pulled her to the side of the room near the door to hide in the corner. Tarukane opened the door, ****"****Take her with us. I want to show her another lesson of why she can****'****t be friends with humans.****"****The larger Tugoro brother took hold of Yukina and escorted her out of the room. Hiei and Sandra followed close behind.**

**Going through the many hallways the five finally ended up in a room above a small enclosed arena. More screens where hooked up in this room. Down below Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in; the Tugoro brothers went down to meet them.**

**Hiei went forward, getting closer to the glass to see the fight. Sandra went to opposite way to examine the faces on the screens. There were five up there and the one furthest to the right was overly familiar. Sakuo? Sakayo? ****"****His name is Sakyo!****"****Sandra whispered to herself. **

**Sandra pulled Hiei over to see the screens, ****"****I remember him. He is Sakyo!****" ****She pointed up. Hiei waited for further explanation but nothing came forth, ****"****And?****" ****he asked. She raised both her hands, ****"****He is important.****"**

**The two heard loud hoorays, the fight must have been over. Tarukane tried to run with Yukina but a bullet embedded itself into his skull. Hiei and Sandra looked to the right where the shot had originated. ****"****It****'****s him!****"****Sandra gasped. **

**The man walked towards Sandra, ****"****What is your name, sweet dear?****"****He asked.**

**Hiei growled, ****"****She already told you!****"**

**"****She told me a lie!****"****The man yelled back.**

**Yukina to the left of the room let a swift cold wind brush up against the man. He quickly backed away. Sandra stayed put, being warmed by Hiei. ****"****Leave me alone!****" ****She yelled.**

**"****They said making you younger would make you more gullible,****" ****The man put his gun away, ****"****I won't kill you now, but only because I need you. I will come back. Don****'****t doubt it.****"**

**He vanished.**

**"****That guy is an idiot!****" ****Sandra yelled aloud and both Hiei and Yukina looked to her, ****"****He was wearing a name tag!****"**

**Kuwabara and Yusuke ran up to the second floor. ****"****Hiei you didn****'****t?****"****Yusuke asked noticing the body on the floor but as he examined the bullet hole his fears disappeared. **

**Kuwabara rushed over to Yukina.**

**Hiei, Yusuke, and Sandra came together. ****"****What happen?****"****The detective asked.**

**"****Rodger Wilks was here!****"****Sandra answered and both the boys looked at her confused, ****"****That was the name that was on the tag! And it's not Japanese so it has to be his!****"**

**Hiei nodded, ****"****Yusuke take care of her,****" ****he requested motioning to his sister, ****"****I have to take this disgraceful delinquent home.****"**


	15. two months

"Enough," Kurama demanded. He had been sitting there for three hours bearing through constant bickering. Neither Hiei nor Sandra would admit they were wrong.

"She shouldn't run off when there are fighters, even I am hesitant to confront, in the area," Hiei argued, quickly putting in his last word.

Kurama agreed, it was true, Sandra could have made a grave error. If they had been caught there was no doubt that Hiei and Sandra, herself, would not be sitting in the bedroom at this exact moment. "You probably didn't choose your course wisely, but Hiei you can't change was has already been done."

Hiei growled, "Well some punishment should be put in place to ensure it won't happen again."

Sandra, with her puppy dog eyes begged silently behind Hiei, shaking her head at Kurama. "No," she mouthed. Kurama smiled and Hiei turned back to see the girl sitting there overly unconcerned. "Fine I will let it go this once," Hiei let in, crossing his arms, his tone still deep and ruffled.

"What are we to do about the incident?" Kurama asked to move the subject along.

"We don't have a choice on what we want to do; we fight or we die," Hiei answered like it was obvious. Kurama nodded and Sandra laid on the bed, resting her head on Hiei's lap. "Can I go?" She asked.

"You would have to, I suppose," Kurama answered, although he knew the grimace on Hiei's face was a sign of his overprotective approach since Sandra had been handicapped. "Where else could she stay?"

Hiei put forth no answers. It was agreed; the three would meet Yusuke to fight in the Dark Tournament in three months. They had two months to train. Yusuke was at Genkai's. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama would train together.

"What about Rodger Wilks?" Sandra looked up at the two boyish faces above her.

"Don't worry about it. If he comes near you again I won't hesitate; I will kill him."

"But then how will I go home if he is dead?" Sandra's question almost destroyed the Kurama and Hiei as it came from her lips. "You want to leave?" Hiei responded stuttering out the question.

"No, but I can't stay here," Sandra answered, "I think they are just using me."

"I doubt Koenma would force you to go back to your own world," Kurama reassured, "Especially since your family does not care for you."

Kurama glanced at the clock; they were late. Kuwabara was likely already waiting in the forest for them to begin their training. The two boys led Sandra out and as they walked over to meet Kuwabara discussed the meaning of her brain deterioration.

"There seems to be one more step for you before it stops," Kurama explained, "Though I am not sure if you can regain your previous abilities or memory," he confessed.

"I am starting to forget my family," Sandra whispered, "But they don't seem that nice."

"From what you had told us previously they seem to be the ideal parents of convicts," Kurama grabbed Sandra Zahara and walked her down a small hill. On the other side Kuwabara waited. He waved at them.

"Hey guys! I started to think you wouldn't show up."

"Well we had a bit of a delay," Kurama responded, "I forgot to finish drying our clothes this morning."

"I don't see why we need them to be clean if we are going to train," Hiei sighed.

"Well not everyone ends up naked by the end of a battle," Kurama retorted.

"Hn, Hurry up we got training to do!" Hiei growled but with a smile on his face. He enjoyed tormenting Kuwabara.


	16. Light bulb

"Where are they?" Kuwabara asked for the hundredth time. He feared having to go to the Dark Tournament with only Kurama and Sandra.

"They will come," Kurama assured.

Sandra, with long auburn hair, shinning brown eyes, a rosy cheeked face, and a thick but short body image, wore a beautiful, red velvet dress. She looked like a porcelain doll. Kurama had pinned a bow on her hair at the top left.

"They have to come I am pretty."

"Well they have to come because their lives depend on it," Kuwabara stopped talking as Sandra's eyes went wide and watery, "But you are so pretty! And uh! Look theres Yusuke!"

Waving a hand,"hey guys. Long time no see." A glint of a sword was the next thing they saw as Hiei came out with his sword to Yusuke's neck.

"Hello to you to Hiei," the detective said as he stopped the blade.

A third , noticeably shorter member walked out from behind Yusuke. This fighter's face was covered.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara leaned in on Yusuke's ear, to get no answer.

"Alright! We are leaving!" The captain shouted. Surrounded by numerous demons the humans walked onto the boat.

Pointing at Sandra Kuwabara asked, "Why did we bring her?"

Sandra wrapped her hands into each other and swayed side to side.

"She begged miserably and Hiei couldn't refuse her, " Kurama answered as he watched Yusuke fall asleep.

"Shut up Kurama, you couldn't either," Hiei snarled.

A few moments passed and the captian announced that the tournament had begun once thet stepped foot on the ship. The Human team, the Urameshi team, was surrounded by the boat load of demons.

A random grey skinned demon called out, "Hey lets kill the humans first!" The Urameshi team prepared themselves with Sandra sitting by the snoozing Yusuke.

Demons of all variaties started charging.  
Kuwabara brought out his Spirit Sword, "Guys i don't like this!"

Hiei only moved the arm that held his sword as he,very simply cut through oncoming demons. Kurama using his rose whip took out several demons at a time.

A sudden bump underneath Sandra made her fall back off of the boat. The waves felt close to her dangling feet. Her heart was racing so fast her thoughts were incomprehenedable even to herself; she barely noticed she still held on to the boats rim.

"Hey he's sleeping! Lets get Urameshi!' Weaker demons poured in attacks on Yusuke. To their surprise Yusuke fought back.

The Masked Fighter jumped from demon to demon knocking them out as she went. Soon the whole ship, aside from the captain and Urameshi team, lay dead or in a deep coma.

"Sandra," Yusuke mouthed as he fell back against the railing.

Hiei looked around for the missing girl,"Sandra what?" He panicked looking around.

The Masked Fighter leaned over the railing and grabbed a hand, pulling some one up onto the boat.

Sandra with a frightened look on her face allowed Kurama to pick her up and hold her. "Have you been harmed?" Kurama asked. The poor girl shook her head slowly.

"Thank you Miss fighter lady!" Sandra directed to the Masked Fighter, who nodded her approval.

"That can't be a girl!" Kuwbara examined the short figure. Sandra climbed down from Kurama and started to go toward The Masked Fighter with her hands leading the way. Hiei pulled her back.

"I am sure the last thing she wants is to be molested by you," Hiei took her hands and pulled them toward his chest.

"Alright we are nearing the island!" The captain called out. He was amazed at the teams work with the demons. The five members and their plus one walked off the ramp (Yusuke leaning on Kuwabar) and through a thick forest. A narrow path, made by ealier arrivals, led the team to an extravagent hotel. Since they were the guest, their trip was paid for.

"So I guess we are somewhat under dressed,"Kuwabara observed as they walked passed the staring eyes of elegant dresses and million dollar suits. Hiei keeping an eye out for Rodger Wilks, who had been the subject of Sandra's night terrors for the past two months. There was no doubt he was their watching them.

Kuwabara relieved himself of the extra weight once they arrived in their hotel room. Yusuke was dropped to a side of the couch and the other members of the Urameshi Team sat down.

"Nock nock," a voice sung out, startling the Urameshi Team. He was here, but not the only one. Wilks was occompanied by a small boy and strangely pale demon with blond hair. Sandra peeked over the back of the couch.

"Sorry if I came at a bad time but I need to talk to the girl. You see," Wilks paced the room,"I have been having trouble trying to figure out why, exactly you are here," he walked over and sat on the couch, making the room tense up, "You my friend are what I like to call a mistake."

"What.." Hiei was cut off by a shaking finger. "I am willing to leave her alone if she goes quietly back to her world. She is in my way."

The boys started argueing with the strange man; Sandra's eye cought sight of a small book hangin out of Wilks back pocket. "Light bulb," she whispered as she took hold of Hiei's sword and threw it at Wilks. As the boy, had been referred to as Rieko by the other demon, pushed Wilks, Sandra quickly made her way onto the floor and snatched the book from his pocket. No one really noticed, she covered it up by grabbing the sword and as she started swinging it the larger demon grabbed on to her wrist.

"Ow!" Sandra screamed out as burn marks appeared on her skin. As she hit the floor the intruders were gone.

Before Hiei had a chance to worry or scold Sandra, teary eyed, held up the book. "Light bulb," she quietly repeated.


	17. Night before

"I am pretty aint i Hiei?" Sandra asked as she stood in front if the restroom mirror, swaying as Kurama applied ointment to her wounds and Hiei on her left wrist wrapped bandages on her.

"Yes your lovely," Hiei answered with a strong sarcastic tone.

"I can't read this thing!" Kuwabara turned the book from side to side.

"That's a surprise," Hiei snickered, pulling Sandra up on to the counter next to the sink.

"Well then you can try reading it," Kuwabara tossed the book over Hiei and he examined it closely. "Its in english," he announced.

Sandra gigled,"but your speaking english!" Kurama and Hiei looked to each other.

"We speak english?" Kurama questioned. Sandra bobbed her head up and down. "Can you read whats in this book?" Kurama took the item from Hiei's hand and set it into Sandra's.

Her finger followed the motion of her eyes scanning the words,"The goal of the," Sandra trailed off, she wouldn't had learn to read till she was seven and right now her mental state was at 5. At that age she was well behind other that had been her age.

"That's alright," Kurama took the book back and combed his fingers though her hair, "Time for bed."

A few minutes later Kurama walked back to the living room area and started to converse with the other two. "He actually hurt her Kurama," Hiei stated glaring at the floor.

Kurama sighed, he was shocked that Hiei had not gone out then and straight up killed the three inturders. "Right now our concern is the match tomorrow."

"Do you think he is fighting for their team?" Hiei asked.

"No, he doesn't seem to have much power. He has less spirit energy than Sandra," Kurama answered. There was a few seconds of silence In the hotel room sweet; made specifically for the human guest team. It was to make up having to be there at all. Even though it was suppose to live up to an absurdly high expectation, it was also part of a world were demons and those who controlled them were the most powerful. The room meant to bring comfort was less fancy than a regular hotel room in an ordinary hotel. The walls were yellow,the couch was red.

Hiei stood up, "I am going to sleep; I have people to kill in the morning."

"Okay so I know we should get some rest but i am still a little lost here," Kuwabara said to Kurama as Hiei went to on of the bedrooms.

Kurama sighed.

The first match was today and Yusuke still wasn't awake. Neither Was Sandra. Hiei barely had to break a finger for the guard to let the sleeping girl in with out a proper floor pass. Kuwabara set Yusuke down next to sandra on the side of the arena.

On the other side a team of five stared back at the Urameshi team, agrivated that the main member still lay asleep. His peircing red eyes scanned the team and the audience for Rodger, "of course he wouldn't show up! Coward."


	18. Sneak

Thousands of crowded demons sat yelling and cheering in the stands. The young dimension hopper woke but still Yusuke lay asleep. Sandra Zahara slowly turned, as if she still slumbered, over to have her head facing in ward on Yusuke, away from Hiei.

It had been hard to sneak into Kurama's room. It was even harder to sneak away from Hiei in the middle of the night. "I have people to kill in the morning" he had said before leaving the living room that night and made his way to one of the bedrooms; The bedroom where Sandra lay.

He was respectful. He noticed she was well alert and waited for permission to join her. She scooted over and to her surprise he actually removed his shoes, cape, belt, and pants. Then he lay next to her.

Out of character? She wondered. It was always confusing because when he did do something strange or "out of character" he did it as if it was normal: a-matter-of-fact, a natural behavior. He expected others to act the same.

So as Hiei turned to hold Sandra tightly against him, she acted normal. Like if it had been Kurama or her brother at home or even on rare occasions, her mother.

"Were you afraid?" Hiei asked as he loosened his grip, briefly, to turn Sandra to face him.

She gulped, would Hiei sympathize with fear?

"Are you more afraid of me?" He questioned as he realized he was in fact somewhat intimidating to her.

Sandra's body slowly relaxed; she could answer that question easily any day. "No."

Hiei nodded, "sleep."

Although comforting, Sandra situation was unfortunate to her plans. She had needed to see that book again. Children get frustrated and upset for silly things. It was not unusual for Sandra to want to do something privately in case she messed up. Hiei not only would watch her sleep but he would feel every movement, heartbeat, and he would hear every thought...

Pretending to fall asleep is something you learn easy in pre k and throughout life. Pretending you're asleep is an everyday life saver. Sandra knew this skill well. It took thirty minutes for Hiei to believe she was asleep. 10:30. Then another ten minutes for Hiei to fall asleep. 10:40. Another 5 minutes for Sandra stalling herself. 10:45.

10:50. slowly moving his arm lower, Sandra moved in towards Hiei; he responded by turning onto his back. She lay there next to him on his right arm (to prevent him from holding her) and her body close to his. 10:53. Relieving pressure slowly from right to left Sandra made her way to the opposite side of the bed, away from the Fire Demon's reach.

10:60..."oops" she whispered, 11:00. Sandra cursed herself on behalf of the squeaking, creaking bed. She stood up, unnoticed. Or maybe Hiei did notice but wasn't concerned. Either way Sandra was up.

Thank the universe and all the gods out there that the door was already open and little light shinned through. The Dimension Hopper slid through the doorway with ease. 11:05. Kurama's room.

A slender feminine figure lay underneath a thin, white sheet. It wasn't a shock to Sandra when she felt a sense of grace and peace fulfill the room. Kurama glance out from under the sheets, acknowledged the sneaky, little girl, and turned over. The book lay on a drawer on the other side of the room: easy. Sandra grabbed the book and walked back out of the open door.

That was last night. This morning it was hard to keep the book hidden, and Hiei and Kuwabara had wondered why she was "so damn tired."

"Nightmare," Kurama explained, but Hiei remained skeptical. She had always woke him up if she was scared. Why all of a sudden head over to Kurama for comfort? Maybe, he thought, he had gotten too comfortable. Maybe he did go to far. He brushed his fears away as Sandra allowed him to carry her to the tournament, Sleeping. When she had a choice before she would always pick Kurama to carry her. Something is off; Hiei carried Sandra as she had fell asleep.

Now she was here at the tournament waitng for the match to start. she had figured out at least three sentences of the first page. "The main Goal of the Dimension traveler is to protect the main story line of the written text. The dimensions of the other worlds are created from a man's fiction but are newly discovered as tangible. The disturbance of the main storyline by those who are not permitted violate copyright laws in addition to..."

"Alright everbody! The Dark Tournament has officailly started!" the Fox announcer shouted through a microphone though all the ruckess.

Sandra peered over the side of the stone arena. The man who burned her, Zeru, stood there anxious to fight but it was the boy Rienku who decided to be the first contestant. Kwabara joined him For the match.

"You better not lose to a child," Hiei called out after Kuwabara. He then turned to Kurama, "There's no hope for him in a tournament like this."

"You know you little runt I can still hear you!"

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

"In addition to the rights of the citizens of the alternate dimensions," Sandra read, "Due to the events of trespassing into an alternate dimension, created by Yoshihiro Togashi, a second Hopper..."

"And Reinku is using his spirit energy to manipulate a set of Yo-yos!"

Sandra peered over the edge, once again, Kuwabara already had his spirit sword out. This match had been tampered; Kuwabra was clearly winning. Reinku had a tear through his shirt on his stomach and small amounts of blod came out. "Don't kill him!" Sandra shouted as she turned back to finish reading.

"so that's what this is all about. She snuck off to steal the book ?" Hiei asked incredilessly. Nodding, Kurama focused his attention beckon the match, Why would it be bad to kill at a demon tournament ?

"A second Hopper can be selected by the owner of the dimension. Specifications are not neceary due to the control the author has in a dimension."

"I was chosen?"


	19. Time Traveler

"And Kuwabara has made a hit on Reinku! But no blood! Come on this is a demon tournament! Where's the bone breaking and bloodshed?" The announcer whined.

Frustrated Sandra started flipping through the pages. She had made indentions on the first page of the book with her finger nail: memory loss. She couldn't find the word on any of the pages.

"Reinku has fallen out of the ring!" 1.. 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... ... 10 "No broken bones, no blood but Kuwabara from the Urameshi team is the winner!"

Sandra face scrunched up and she spelled out two other words on the first page. "Kuwabara winning?" She found a whole chapter on it under a major section labeled "Notes from the Author".

"Fiddlesticks!" Sandra exclaimed.

Of course the chapter would be the native language of the author. Yoshihiro Togashi was obviously not of the same origin as Sandra: Language barrier. "Kurama! It's in Japanese!"

"Should I read it now? Is it essential to the match?"

Sandra shoved the book at him, "I don't know I can't read it!" She whined.

"Next fighters please!" Koto, the fox announcer prodded. An eager contestant, Zeru walked up from the other side. There was no doubt; Hiei would be fighting this match. The short dark figure jumped onto the arena. Today he wore blue, not black, and he threw off a scarf that he had worn around his neck and the top part of his clothing. He had on a blue shirt and black pants.

Zeru, with his disturbingly grey, discolored, face, met Hiei in the middle of the stone platform; His body large and, of course, taller.

Zeru already stood tall and his muscles felt heavy by sight. Hiei, below him, was compact but it was evident by the tension in his body movements that he was capable of tremendous impact.

"You still upset about your little girlfriend?" Zeru taunted; A big mistake.

Koto raised a hand and quickly reversed the motion, "AND BEGIN!"

"Sorry but I am not much of a talker so I will let my actions speak for me."

Zeru grimaced, shooting of a large amount of spirit energy in the form of fire. Returning the gesture, the smaller fire demon allowed his spirit energy to gently flow out of him. He was outraged at how Zeru had harmed Sandra but he could only act cocky, he couldn't truly believe that Zeru was not a strong opponent.

Heartless, there was no hesitation. Zeru simply smirked. He raised a hand an continuously let his flames follow and engulf Hiei. Fire, it was not something ever on the list of fears for a fire demon.

Hiei, pretending to be concerned about the searing heat, moved around the entire stadium. Jumping right before the fire hit his last standing spot, He was keeping up. Zeru, as Hiei already noted to himself, was an amateur: a very strong, powerful amateur.

Sandra had stood up and backed into Kurama. Both were absorbed in the fight. Flames would reach out and hit Hiei. Hiei would dodge. Zeru finally was tired of the game, though. He snickered, "Enough of this, I will finish you right now!"

Instead of a tiny outreach of fire, a wall of flames encompassed Hiei's entirety. Sandra gasped and smacked the palms of her hands to her mouth. Kurama stood motionless; his expression was glued onto his face: shock. His hands had stopped flipping through the book. Zeru turned away from his opponents ashes.

Zeru's opponent was dead.

"And Zeru takes the win!" Koto yelled over the mass of loud silence.

Sandra looked down at the book in Kurama's hands. "This can't be right," she whispered, "I remember it now!" Sandra snatched the book, urgently scanning the table of contents. Her finger traced down, "Introduction… page 4…. Characters…. Page 7…. Spirit Energy… Page 17… Time Jumping… page…" Sandra Zahara flipped to the 50th page of the book.

It read: "Now unless you really are some type of god, the likely hood of everything going perfectly according to plan is 0%. There is the intention of mistakes, especially since there are now Dimension Hoppers. If you find yourself in a situation where you have to back track in the story line simply say your real name, and then think of the point in the story to go to."

"My real name, damn it!" Sandra exclaimed, to Kurama's surprise. Little Zahara never cussed or said any type of negative words.

"Ah," she excited, "I remember, Sandra Florence!" As her named left her lips she realized she didn't have a point in the story to go to. Instantly she found herself alone in a forest. Only the book had stayed with her, in her hands. She had no clothes. Kurama and the stadium was gone. The only familiar thing with her was the terrifying, blood thirsty eyes that stood out at her from a nearby tree.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hiei?" Sandra asked, as she slowly stood up.

"That's my name," the demon growled, "How do you know my name?" He jumped down from the branch he stood on, his cape was full of holes. He was a tiny Hiei, tinier than before. And as he got closer Sandra realized she was also smaller, and much younger, physically, than before.

As Hiei got closer he lost momentum. She wasn't afraid of him. She was naked, small, alone, and weak. A powerful demon, with no eye on his forehead yet, stood before her and she didn't even lean back. She got closer.

"Hiei!" Sandra yelled out and attacked the poor, now frightened, boy.

"You must be senile."

Sandra pulled Hiei's head down on to her cheast and started singing to him. His face was red and he wasn't sure what to do. He had never met a crazy person before. For some reason it would feel wrong of him to kill her. "I allow you to leave breathing!" Hiei tried to say in his most serious voice as he continued to pull away from Sandra.

"This is wonderful!" Sandra threw her hands up.

Hiei looked away then took his cloak off and put it around her, "For the sake of my eyes, put this on."

"You love me!" Sandra teased. Hiei grew frustrated, "I don't even know you! And even if I did know you I am Hiei! I love no one."

"Except for me," Sandra whispered.

Hiei glared at her before turning away and leaving. Sandra looked around and bent down to grab the book she had dropped before following Hiei. Of course he found this highly irritating and he could have easily left her behind, but there was another demon that followed them. A weak on but one that could easily kill this girl he found. He found: he did find her; he might as well keep her.

"My property," he mouth, glancing back at her.


	20. Hiei innocent?

Their destination was a dozen little holes cut into a mountain side. Strange looking people came out. Sandra recognized them as the people that had took care of Hiei, that would eventually abandon him.

"I found this girl," Hiei stated as he allowed Sandra to enter into one of the caves behind him

A demon, that basically looked like an oversized human with a marvelous beard, turned from what he was cooking. He seemed nervous about Hiei's presence. "You didn't kill her?" he asked, shocked.

"She could be of use to me, couldn't she?" Hiei asked as if for advice. Sandra couldn't help but notice the slight innocence in Hiei's manner. Slight.

He had killed many demons during this time, Sandra recalled, but had he killed good people and actually recognized them as such? Maybe his respect for life had developed later when he met Yusuke. Right now he killed not out of evilness but out of ignorance.

Hiei's hand grabbed Sandra's chin and he tilted her head side to side as he examined her. "She is healthy."

"She is another mouth to feed," the larger demon retorted, regaining his composure.

"You think I cannot feed her?"

"I think I wouldn't be capable of it."

"Do I have to eat humans?" Sandra asked, disgusted. Hiei glanced at her but ignored the question and pulled her into another hole in the small cave.

"Rest and don't leave," he commanded then walked back to the main entry way, "Don't harm her or let her leave. She is mine."

The large demon nodded.

"I would run," he advised once Hiei had been gone for an hour. Sandra had been sitting there watching it cook and stir the giant pot of unknown origins.

Running wasn't an option. She had no where to go and if she did leave Hiei's safety in the future would be uncertain.

Curious glances came from the other side of the cave when Sandra sat there obediently. "Probably just as well. He would kill you either way."

The curtain flew upward as the wind from Hiei's speed blew. "I got you clothes," he closed another sheet of cloth the distinguished the bed room from the kitchen and handed Sandra a stack of clothing.

The young fire demon seemed proud of himself. "Thank you, very, very much," at this point Hiei was probably oblivious to the intentions of suck ups.

Hiei had a glimmer in his eye as we walked out to let her change.

It was beautiful; it was a purple kimono lined with white lilies. As she changed into it she snuck her head around the cloth barrier, "How can you claim you don't love me?"

"Well if that is what you were hoping for I doubt you will have any luck," the large demon scratched his head.

"I told her but apparently she's been on this for a while now; she knows my name," Hiei grabbed two bowels of stew and placed them on the ground. He motioned for Sandra to sit.

"Theres not many that don't know your name," the demon sat down and the three started eating.

"After this I will go out again," the young demon announced.

"Take yer girlfriend with you."

"She's my slave."

After the two finished eating Hiei escorted Sandra outside. As they walked the demon citizens of the little cave town departed away from the fire demon.


	21. Rise Hiei

"Why don't they like you?" Sandra, referring to the departing citizens, asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Hiei glance at his people and for the first time recognized their expressions as fear. He remained silent.

"I never noticed," he answered after walking into a layer of trees that separated civilization from jungle.

It was unusual for Hiei to even be close to where his people stayed. He would go out and kill. The rumors around the Fire Demon's murderous ways eventually caught fire in the collective of caves. Of course lower demons would be afraid, adopted family or not.

"I like you!"

"But your psychotic; you opinion is obsolete," Hiei hinted at a smile but quickly took control over his face.

"Oh words!" Sandra pulled out the book she hid in her kimono, "Hey beautiful can you read?"

"Of course I can I am-"

"Yes I know, I know, you are Hiei," Sandra forcibly placed the book in his hands,"Read this for me?"

"And why would I? I own you! You should do what I say!" Hiei half heartily spat back. Sandra shrugged and pulled back the book. She gracefully and teasingly walked off.

"Alright, I will read it!" Hiei called after her, then added, "Only as a reward for not running away. "

The young fire demon stared at the printed marks on the page. "What the hell? Who is Kuwabara?" He asked with an inquiring look upon his face.

"A guy I know."

"He sounds like a idiot."

"He is."

Hiei shrugged and once again examined the paper, "If Kuwabara wins any matches during the darkTournament then the next fighter of the Urameshi team will suffer by death."

"Well that's lovely! Does it say how to fix it?"

"Go back to ensure the proper technique was learned in the selected fighter's past life."

"Well I guess I am here."

"So I died?" Hiei asked unconcerned,"Well that's a cheerful day i can look forward to."

"Well i am here to make sure to doesn't happen!" Sandra announced forcefully.

"What technique is it refering to? Because i may be powerful but techniques are not something I practice."  
"Dragon of the Darkness flame!"

Hiei gave an incredulous look, "What? This says from the dark Tournament! You want me to conger darkness flames human world?" Hiei growled but not out of anger, maybe he shouldn't act so natural about this.

"How did you get back in time anyway?" Hiei asked.

"The book of course!"

Hiei took a moment to digest the situation. The dragon of the darkness flame; it was a dangerous technique, he could be completely destroyed. No one had ever mastered the Dragon in the human world.

"Bringing darkness flames from the demon world to the human world has never been done."

"Then you will be the first!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Doesn't you being here also change the future?" Hiei asked, realizing that Sandra didn't even see the holes in her own story.

"I suppose it does," Sandra thought, "what does the book say?"

Hiei flipped through the pages and after the section on Kuwabara the pages were filled with english writing. Sandra noticed and the demon handed the book back to her. She flipped though the pages but couldn't find anything. This would have to be a trial and error process. She would go back and if Hiei was still slumbered n danger come back and try again. It sounded exhausting and it would be.

"Well I guess since i told you what you have to do i should leave?"

"Well unless you really want to stay here and be my slave."

Sandra held the book tight and thought back to the dark tournament. "Wait," Hiei commanded, aware this girl was about to leave for a long time of his life, "Are we friends or something?"

"Something like that!" Sandra smiled and gave Hiei a unwelcomed hug.

"Sandra Florence," she whispered to her self and when she blinked she found her eyes opening to a yellower view.

"And no blood or broken bones, not even a death, but Kuwabara loses and Reinku takes the win!"

The crowd of demons started booing. Kurama, the masked fighter, Botan, and Kuwabara jumped at Sandra's return. Hiei looked to her and smiled; he had a good idea of where she had been. His acknowledgement relieved her.

"Next contestants please!" Koto pressed eagerly.

Zeru and Hiei walked on to the arena. Before the match officially started Sandra heard his voice, "Stand back, I want to get this over with and not waste my time."

Sandra retreated away from the two fire demons, after pulling Yusuke along with her.

"You and your team have no chance against us!" Zeru laughed. He let his spirit energy sky rocket out of him. Though his intended purpose was to awake the other sleeping powerhouse in the room, Yusuke the spirit detective did not wake.

Fine. Hiei wasn't allowed a comeback. Immediately fire showered over him. Over his after image. Koto pointed up, "A surprising start, but Hiei is dodging Zeru. How long can he keep going on pure defense?"

The shorter demon shrugged, smirking. He stopped dodging. He stood before Zeru. The flames once again engulfed completely his form.

"I told him! Your team is not worth my time!" Zeru pointed out to the Urameshi team. Still Yusuke slept.

"It looked like that was a quick one-"

A sinister chuckle arose from the, still blazing, fire. "Fool. Did you really think this tournament would be so easy?"

Sandra, Kurama, and Kuwabara kept thier shocked faces held in check as Hiei strolled easily out if the flames.


	22. adaptation

"It worked!" Sandra squeaked excitedly.

"I told my friends I wouldn't waste my time on you," Hiei, still on fire, stood across from Zeru, "so I will end this quickly."

His opponent stumbled back, "But how?"

"Fool, I am a fire demon, and you chose to fight me with my own weapon?" Hiei's voice and laugh hit the bottom of his victim's stomach.

He took no time. "Auhhhh," Hiei's battle cry reigned out as his spirit energy, in the form of dark flames, flew out, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

His final words were a faint last breath, "that's impossible."

Even Koto, our lovely, fox announcer, was starstruck.

With the shadow of Zeru forever scorched into the wall of the arena, Hiei waltzed off the platform.

"Yes! Exactly!" Sandra squealed.

"And Hiei is the winner?" Koto announced to an eerily silent crowd.

As the fire demons feet hit the ground Sandra tackled him in a hug, making sure not to harm his right arm that had taken the damage of the dark flame technique. Because he was actually taller than her, Hiei continued to move forward with Sandra holding on to him, her feet hovering over the grass.

"I missed you!" She cried, squeezing him hard.

"Didn't you just see me?" Hiei expression and posture opposed the everlasting hug, but his left arm still held the girl snug against his chest.

"Alright guys calm down, I am not sure what happened to Zeru but he is still out of the ring!" Koto grew over whelmed with the demons rioting about, "Let's just move on to the next match please."

"I suppose we should wake Yusuke?" Kurama suggested.

Zahara, in confusion looked up at the score board; Kurama had already fought a match and won. So now of course that left Yusuke and Chu. Sighing in the relief of regaining her memory Sandra released her grip on Hiei and moved back. In this turn out of events, that was different from when Sandra had left, Botan was down kneeling by Kuwabara.

Everything else should go according to plan, right?

Wrong.

As the thought left her mind Sandra Zahara felt the terror rush through her heart. His smile, as she looked up to meet his eyes across the sea of demons, was torturous. Either everything was going to plan or he was confident in his ability to compromise.

Kurama stood behind her, "The one who will win this is the one who can adapt the quickest."

She knew that; her former life taught her that lesson better than anyone could explain it. Whether it was being able to catch up to a teacher's methods of teaching, or changing up a story to fit the conversation, or even in the many fights and confrontations Sandra Florence had experienced, the one certainty was her extremely advanced ability to adapt to any situation.

"Oh dear a drunk man has stumbled onto the stage!"

"Where is she going?" Kuwabara twitched as he tried to follow Sandra's movements.

She escaped outside, where she was certain Rodger Wilks would follow. He couldn't miss the opportunity.

"Your name?" He asked impatiently, like they were continuing a previous conversation. Sandra turned around to face him; he didn't have any body guards or Hench-men with him; Hiei might have killed his only one. Sandra stood confident; confidence that grew at Rodger's subtle recognition of her behavior. He was still expecting her to be a child.

"Well Rodger Wilks I told you my name is Sandra Zahara.," She smiled.

Back inside Yusuke Jumped out of his sleep in front of Chu.


	23. Yusuke vs Chu

"We both know that is a lie!" Rodger Wilks, the potential cause of Sandra's undoing, accused as he lifted his arm with his judging finger, pointed in her face. He was very close to touching her.  
Instead of moving or being disgusted by the close essence of heat from his hand, She remained still and very stiff with energy. It was tension of being ready to attack but having the strength to hold back.

Willks acknowledgement was expressed in fear. Keeping his cool he removed his pointer from her face; his eyes left hers. Sandra, the queen of all bluffs, would make it away from this confrontation alive.

"What's your name?" Sandra teased.

"It don't remember," Wilks stated with all honesty. And Sandra believed him, she had forgot her name once too.

"I would figure it's the same for you?" Wilks asked, actually expecting an honest answer.

"Not Sandra Zahara," she whispered hoping not to push the subject.

He felt dangerous, like one of those skinny geeks with glasses, who by stereotypes would be nice, but the reality is he hacked your emails, your government networks, and now your favorite shows. This was, technically, the geek, the otoku, dream. To be in your favorite world. Because most of the inferior peoples dreamed of places where anyone could be superior if they chose. This was Rodger Wilks' world; as many familiar with the setting (and also sifi as related theories that amount to ramblings on other worlds) he could easily manipulate the world to his liking. He could learn the way easy and not have to be trapped I'm his mind set of: impossibilities. Yet the real scary that was portrayed from him was only fueled by self-confidence and a conceded mind set. Wilks thought he was superior and he thought he was invincible.

He nodded; he believed her. "Well then. I am sure you know some things I don't ," Wills seemed to grow nervous as he glanced to the side, behind Sandra. Wills nodded once more and walked away. Muttering, "I can't believe I am afraid of a runt " as he moved Opposite of the tournament.

"Come on," Hiei grabbed Sandra's arm, pulling her back into the large stadium.

As the two arrived back into the stadium another pair was atop a platform. They were down to fist.

"There you are!" Kuwabara pointed and, a now present, Keiko ran towards Sandra. "You can help him can't you?" The look in her eyes, as if Yusuke was already lost to her, was to intense for Sandra.

Sandra looked over to examine, "everything is how it should be," she confessed. Kurama, Botan, and Hiei nodded, but Keiko could not accept the answer.

"What do you mean!" Keiko pulled at Sandra's shirt; her voice unsteady and on the verge of breaking. More blood spilling on to the concrete grabbed the groups attention.

"Well now, it looks like we're gettin' a bit tired now ain't we?" Chu asked, barely able to straighten after Yusuke's last hit. He flashed out two knives And began his new proposal. "What do you say we settle this a different way?"

"I don't think I like the sound of this," Kuwabara panicked from the sidelines,"Why does he need those knives anyway?"

"I understand," Kurama answered, "A double edge knife match." With his arms crossed Hiei gave an understanding (while also acknowledging the unpleasant intensity of such a match) nod.

Yusuke declined.

"You know it sounds fun and all but I have a feeling your trying to make this easier on yourself!" Yusuke bent his knees and stretched his legs. It was as if he had been re-energized. But of course his spirit energy had been depleted so it was really just a front. Yusuke's flawed personality.

"What did he say?" Sandra asked.

"He declined," Kurama, closely examining the situation, responded, "Probably for the best."

Hiei grunted, "Yes but far less interesting."

Taking hold of her book she flipped through the pages: nothing. Changes in the story line was natural, considering the circumstances. Yusuke was standing there now, ready to beat Chu, but not in his original way. His victory was uncertain.

"Well then I won't be needing these," Chu threw his knives to the side. As soon after he cracked his neck the fight began.

Yusuke ran right, following the edge of the round plate. Chu stood his ground, blocking with his forearm, Yusuke's awkward kick. Urameshi's leg flying backwards to try and land a hit. The boy's feet skidded back, his arms bent at the elbow. Chu spun on his left set of toes to kick with his right; Yusuke blocked. Chu followed with his fist landing a hit, pounding into Yusuke's cheek as Yusuke's left leg pounded into Chu's right side. They both stood their ground.

A large hand grabbed Yusuke's face. As Yusuke came flying over Chu's head he propelled him self into his back. He fell to his knees; he could barely stand back up. Yusuke jumped lightly, foot to foot. He wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist to his hand.

"Tired yet?" Yusuke teased, "I am sure you'll have more than just a hang over when you wake up!"

"Hey now! When I am tired, I will say I'm tired," Chu was wobbly, more wobbly than Yusuke.

"Sorry this isn't a fair way to end this!" Yusuke remarked as he put all his energy and full force into a kick to Chu's face.

He fell back onto the concrete and this time he stayed down.


	24. Kurama tag along

Yusuke walked off the platform as the announcer argued with the audience over his victory. The Urameshi team had not only won the fight against Chu but they were done with the tournament for the entire day; they had won their match.

Yusuke and Botan teamed up to help Kuwabara return to the hotel room. Hiei was asked by Kurama to escort , Shizuru and Keiko back to their own hotel room; leaving Sandra and Kurama alone.

"You seemed to be concerned with Yusuke's win?" Kurama asked as he and Sandra walked arm in arm through the deep outskirts of the stadium. People were gathering to go watch the next match and the pair were now caught in the crowd.

"It is not how it originally happened, but he did still win," Sandra concluded.

"Yes but what of Chu?"

Sandra reflected on how the evenly matched fighters ended up being lopsided, with Yusuke as the superior, even if by a small amount, "I am guessing, like Hiei, he was not able to learn the correct technique to be evenly matched with Yusuke."

Kurama nodded, "Is Chu no longer significant after this battle?"

"He is I think a little," Sandra answered.

"Significant enough to also correct his match?"

Sandra felt small at that moment, because how could she ever be as clever and thorough as Kurama? The match for the Demon Tournament could be severely affected by Chu's absence.

With the both of them on the same page Sandra closed her eyes, "Sandra Florence."

"Where are we?" Kurama let his eyes explore and unfamiliar, yet pleasant, setting.

Quite shocked at the presence of her ally, Sandra also looked around, "Well it is supposed to take me to the time I am thinking of. So where we are now should lead us to a younger Chu."

"Well since Chu is much capable of living much older than a human, I would imagine he looks similar to when we last saw him," Kurama added.

As they explored the world around them they noticed an enormous difference in the proportions of the plants to their human like figures. Large tropical flowers encompassed the area. The dirt and grass transformed into sand the more the two traveled, by Kurama's estimation, out of the center of the land. Sandra looked up but her gaze to the blue sky above was completely covered by thick vines and leaves from the trees and plant.

"There is no doubt in my mind that this place we have arrived in is in fact the demon world," Kurama pulled Sandra closer; he maneuvered her around many of the larger, beautiful flowers that bloomed. This demon escorting her was the King of Thieves, however if he could be a king of anything else it most definitely would be the King of Plant!

"Why is it, do you think that I came with you?"

Sandra assumed it was because he had been holding on to her when she traveled but then everything she touched would have followed her. The first time she had traveled in pursuit to prevent Hiei's demise she was naked and only had her book. "Wait a freakin minute!" Sandra exclaimed.

Kurama smirked and let out a small chuckle, "It's literally been six minutes and you just noticed? How Hiei would love to see this!"

Her face plummeted into a deep red. "He would kill me!"

"I am sure he would kill me," Kurama said, on the contrary, "Don't worry, he did trust me to bathe you, dress you, and lay you to sleep so I am sure he will manage to survive."

"Why don't I remember that?" Sandra asked but as they reached the sinking crunch of the deepening sand their conversation was interrupted. The beach could actually be described as glamorous and rich. The reflection from of the sun from the ground made Sandra think she stood on piles of gold. Royal purple, probably poisonous, water filled the small harbor. Of course where there is a harbor there is a major village.

Sandra's feet came to a stop and Kurama was pulled to a stop as well, "We can't go over there; we are naked Kurama."

"Well it is not that uncommon in these parts," Kurama started but quickly changed his approach to not insult her modesty, "I have a solution."

Kneeling over a patch of dirt in the sand, Kurama unsettled some of the topsoil and began to burry seeds into the earth. "Our solution," He introduced, standing up, while beside him a green stem arose from the ground. The leaves; they were large enough to wrap around a human form multiple times!

"Oh Kurama; I freakin love you!" Sandra squeaked and took a color petal, as opposed to the leaves, from Kurama's hands.

"Okay I am ready!" Sandra emerged from the thick layers of trees towards Kurama.

"I can see why Hiei complains about you getting ready in the morning. It's only a leaf and you took the majority of ten minutes-"

"Alright, alight!"

guys please review! and thanks for you guys who have been! i take every one to heart


	25. Flash Back

When you are in a place you know you will never be again your confidence rises. Sandra did not mind that her thighs where bareilly, fully covered. She walked alongside Kurama, trying not to be provocative (as Hiei would always lecture her for) but trying to have some dignity in herself as a female. Being afraid of these demons was a compliment to them but in Sandra's world if you give a man fear you are weak.

There comes a point in every person's life when you have to put aside pride and fake weakness. Sandra thought she had learned that lesson...

"So you said when we first met that your true name was Sandra Torres, but you real name would be Florence?" Kurama asked.

"I forgot about that!" Sandra exclaimed, then answered, "Its actually Sandra Pi Florence-Torres; I put Sandra Florence on all my school papers though."

"Pi?"

"Yeah my dads a math major... And a dork..."

Still strolling along the beach, a. Couple demons cross paths with the couple. On of them was mountainous and the other not as big but stronger than a human. They both looked similar to ogres found working in spirit world.

"Hey look at this sexy thing!" One of them exclaimed.

Kurama's eyes momentarily closed In dissatisfaction, "I would be pleased if you would calmly step away from the girl," he stated seriously.

"Haha!" The second larger one gave a hearty laugh.

The laugh itself was a momentary disruption. The smaller demon smacked Sandra across the face and the force of his hand against her cheek sent her flying.

Both the demons where swiftly chopped down by Kurama. When he reached her he noticed a purple liquid mixing with some blood left from a ring mark against her face.

"Memory spiral!" Kurama named the poison. He thought of the side effects, "a 12 hour nock out period, as well as a lock down of reproduction organs, and the also constant dreams of the past."

"Nothing of permanent damage," Kurama sighed in relief .

Sandra laid there and Kurama figured he should wait for her to wake before taking action. He slid a book that she was clutching in her hands.

- _Sandra Flash Back-_

Rage was with in me. I grew frustrated because my lack of abilities. I am not physically invincible, not mentally invincible, I am not creatively invincible but my imagination runs wild. Some people say that is the best virtue to have: Imagination, but it is only a prison.

I am sitting in geometry, a class room of four walls and dumbass students in the desk around me. My imagination was mostly, actually ONLY, of Yu Yu Hakusho running through my head. I am completely absorbed in it. I love all the characters but of course if I had to list a crush, Kurama and Hiei would be in the list. For some reason though, like in my actual life, I tend to lean towards quiet guys, because loud ones, popular ones, and social ones were by stereotypes the jerks and "man-whores" . Obviously, Hiei was triumphant. But I knew if I was really in a room with them neither would love me, and I would be terrified of Hiei.

"Sandra Torres!" my teacher scolded, "You better be finishing your home work if I am giving you time to do it in class."

"Yes," I mutter and an artificial smile reaches my lips. If I gave no answer at all she would continually repeat herself until I acknowledged her. The teachers here can be socially annoying. Like after school they would strike up conversations right when you are making a phone call. How can I talk on the phone and answer all your questions about my life?

The bell rings and I walk out the door quickly, I already had most of my supplies packed and crushed my homework in to one of the side pockets of my backpack. I make a right, out of the door that leads to the court yard. As the fresh air hits my face I feel as if I am in paradise. I love the court yard; it's the only part of the school I really love. It's beautiful and clean. Three trees stand tall, there's also a banana tree and a couple trees still growing. There are benches along the side walk and plenty of grass in between.

I wasn't allowed to stay after school though, so I quickly changed directions and walked around an entire half of the building to reach the front where a line of cars obtained the teens and left. My mom was late. She was always late but it was winter and cold; that's worse than waiting when it's hot and humid.

My phone jumped out of my pocket into my hands-Okay maybe I just grabbed it from boredom. Skimming though my pictures I examine multiple gifs of Hiei; I had downloaded them on tumblr, they were under the status "Hiei's strip tease". They contained multiple clips of Hiei removing his cape and shirt.

HONK HONK! I turn and see my mother's blue car parked close to me; no doubt she would yell at me for not seeing her.

I quickly grabbed my things and walked over to the car.


	26. Chu drunk Of course

"She seems uncomfortable," Kurama muttered to himself, "I hope her memories are not too terrifying. She should wake up soon."

-Sandra's Flash back-

"Mom I don't know okay?" I yelled from the dining room, she yelled back, "You don't know anything! You don't do anything!" Instead of listening to her I simply walked to my room.

"Are you alright?" Suddenly I was on my bed and one of my posters, not sure which, spoke to me.

"Sandra?" I heard it again and it clearly came from the poster I had of Hiei and Kurama.

"Kurama?" I asked. My room started to shake around me and I woke up.

"it's time for school," my mom poked her head around the corner of my room. I looked over and grabbed my phone to see the time: 7:30. I got up off my bed and my moms head disappeared out of the room.

"I could of sore I already woke up today, dejavu," I wishpered to myself, "but I really thought I did."

I looked over, my room was so empty! We just moved in and all that was there was my bed. A bag of my clothing was near me on the ground. I grabbed it and picked out some clothes-

"Sandra!"

I jumped, as chills went up me, I turned and my walls had poster of my favorite anime. Yu Yu Hakusho, and Rurouni Kenshin, and also a Zelda poster-

"Sandra," I heard my moms voice around the corner, "why are you up so late?"

"I thought you said it was time for school," I answered. As my mom reached my door she rolled her eyes and walked away. I shrugged and looked at my phone for the time: 7:39 pm. Not am.

I laid down and closed my eyes.

"SANDRA!"

I shot up. "Yes?" I asked timidly, sliding over to hit the light switch close by. The lights were on again but I didn't see anything.

"Sandra why are you being so loud? Our guest are coming! Get dressed"

"What on earth?" I asked, "I thought it was late?"

"Mom I think I am having major blackouts!"

"Shut up get dressed," she yelled.

I kept quiet and got dressed; if my mom put her anger out on me now she would be mad when her "guest" came because they would be concerned about me.

Another softer cry came out from nowhere, "Its Kurama, wake up!"

"I knew it," I spoke out loud, "but I am awake."

As I became more aware of my actual surroundings my vision went blank.

Kurama shook Sandra one more time; her eyes slowly opened. She appeared to be overwhelmingly confused. "Kurama?" she asked. He nodded and moved to help her sit up.

"I would have let you sleep longer but under the circumstances I thought it would be best if we could complete our task?"

Sandra agreed, as they both stood up, "Where are we?"

They were in a room. It was made up of leaves and vines but it looked as if it was just as sturdy as a wooden house. Nothing was in it and it was small. The floor was made up of grass and many wild flowers.

"I grew them to blend in with our surroundings. How do you feel?"

"Weird, I kept having these dreams but they were real!"

"I can imagine, but for now we have to start moving. I saw Chu earlier when I had picked you up; he's still close buy."

Kurama grabbed Sandra's hand and pulled her right through one of the walls of leaves to exit. He maneuvered her once again to the beach; this time they stayed closer to the forest side. There he was, Chu, with a group of men around a fire. It was dark now, Sandra realized. But the moon lit the shore. Her and her escort were hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"Now I was thinking," they heard Chu start, in an accent different from the one they had known, "maybe I should go into some sort of business."

"That would be a waste of your physical potential," one of the older of the men stated.

"Yes well I don't want to be going out lookin' for fights do I now?" Chu's accent came out in his frustration."

"You always talk nonsense Chu," the others nodded in agreement, clearly disappointed by Chu And his decisions.

"Fine then," he mumbled and walked away, taking a big case of bottled rum with him.

"Oh poor Chu," Sandra whispered to Kurama. He pulled her to follow Chu; it turned out pretty uneventful. He drank. And drank. And he... Drank. He was all alone on a broken tree. The stump next to him held his rum.

"I will go talk to him," Sandra walked from Kurama's grasp. He stayed behind but very close by.

"Excuse me, Chu?" she moved out from the bushes and around into Chu's view. He was large and appeared almost exactly the same as always, but his face was younger and his eyes desperate.

"Yes?" he stated, " You are a doll, you, but look-e-here I am not interested in any offers."

"Offers?"

"Oh 'offers'!" Sandra quickly answered her last statement, "no no no!"

She shook her head violently,"I mean not that I wouldn't want to offer you something but- well I just wanted to ask you if you were okay?"

" aye Did them fools send ya?" he asked, slightly intrigued.

"No they did not."

"How did you know my name?"

Sandra just shook her head and Chu didn't push, "and your name would be, Sheila?"

"It's Sandra," she gradually moved forward then sat beside the large man on the horizontal tree. Chu offered Sandra a drink and she took it. He chuckled from deep with in his belly as she took here first drink; she definitely was not a drinker. His great hand came down on her back firmly a few times as she coughed.

"There, there girly, take it slow and the harshness with grow on ya,"

Kurama did his best to hold in his own laugh as Sandra exclaimed, "OH GOD! Who on earth drinks this!"

"Men do!" Chu rowdily announced, toasting an imaginary audience.

"Men are officially stupid! Well their taste buds are!"

"ha ha! Come I will tell you anything! We are friends now!" Chu pulled Sandra closer and gave her a new flask of water.

"Great! Please tell me, you fighting technique?" Sandra jumped in quickly. Chu's reaction surprised her, because he was surprised and confused.

"Well, now, I can't say I have one," he thought, "well I mean I can throw people around pretty well."

"I see"

"Well I do drink a lot, though and sometimes it's like it energizes me but everyone thinks me to be some kind of goof." Chu almost immediately fell back into a depression.

"Why don't we talk more tomorrow?" Chu asked wearily as he passed out.

"I don't think I have much of a choice..." Sandra answered as she tried to pull Chu back up on to the tree. Kurama came in to help. They decided that as long as they were waiting on him they should get some rest.


End file.
